Subject Rose
by SlurpthisStuff
Summary: Heart broken; After finding out about her mother's death she ran away from home in sadness. She stumbled upon a cove to be found by a giant and was taken to his home under the seas of Remnant. Her memories were wiped and is reborn into the horrors of the Underwater City. She now bears a new name and a destiny to connect the horrifying city of Rapture and the surface of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Running running was all she could think of right now, running from the pack of Beowolves. Not long ago she was in the safety of her home away from the dangers of the night, she was laying on her bed restless, wondering why her mother had not come. Her mother's mission was supposed to last a couple days but months have past. During the first month her older sister decided to take her on a journey to find a barn, she didn't remember much as she had fallen asleep halfway.

Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the entrance of her bedroom door, without hurrying she gets up from her bed to put on her red cloak that her mother made and starts to investigate. She opens the door slowly and proceeds to walk down the hall. She then peeks from behind the corner and sees her father along with her uncle having a conversation.

Her father is a man with blond hair and lilac eyes who also has a tattoo on his right arm. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt; While her uncle has graying black, spiky hair, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his right hand he wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant surrounding his neck.

"Tai sooner or later she'll find out you need to tell her." said Qrow with a solemn expression.

"You know I can't do that Qrow it'll certainly break her heart." said Taiyang in displeasure.

"We need to it's the only way to ease the pain."

"She can't take it, she is not ready to face the truth."

"Well if your not going to do it then I will."

"Ruby is my child and I need to be there for her!"

"Look at yourself Tai! You need help and I'm the only one you got aside from Yang!"

"I don't need help I can manage on my own!"

"Tai please for the love of your wife, your kids, your family, your old team. Just tell her already!"

"I can't! I can't... Just tell her that her mother died in that mission."

 _"(Gasp!)"_

The two adults turned to see Ruby no older than five standing there in shock with mixed emotions, tearing up after processing the information that was given to her. Taiyang lifted up his hand trying to explain to his youngest daughter what has happened.

"Ruby I-I..."

Too late Ruby bolted for the door and went outside.

"RUBY WAIT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" yelled Taiyang as he ran to the entrance of his house searching constantly for his daughter.

"Well Tai looks like you screwed that one up." said Qrow plainly.

"Well are you just going to stand there or help me bring her back!" said Taiyang turning his gaze to Qrow.

"Don't worry she's my niece I'll help you find her." said Qrow trying to reassure him. 'Hopefully in one piece.'

* * *

'No! No! It can't be true!' thought Ruby running in the wilderness of Patch.

'Mommy promised she'll come back! She promised!' Clouded with negative thoughts she is unaware that she has attracted the Creatures of Grimm that are nearby.

'Maybe Daddy is being a meany and lying. Maybe Mommy is still here and is probably having a vacation somewhere. Maybe I will find her and bring her back home to teach Daddy a lesson.' While trying to be optimistic she heard a noise behind her. As she turns her head her silver eyes widened in fear.

 **"Grrr... RAAAAARGH!"** The Beowolf roared and is soon joined by others in the pursuit of the little red riding hood.

"KYAAAAAAH!" Ruby screamed with fear as she then sprints for her life.

She knew what these monsters were she had heard of them from stories that her big sister Yang and her Mom read to her. She would always say that they weren't scary and she was not afraid of them but look at her now running away in fear.

 _(Pant!)_

 _(Pant!)_

Ruby breathed heavily as she was running from her pursuers. She was quite fast for a girl her age but that wasn't enough to outrun the Beowolves.

As the Grimm were now catching up to her ready to chow down on the child, Ruby closed her eyes praying that her mom would save her. Then by some miracle her semblance activated for the very first time and just in the nick of time too as the Beowolf was about to bite her tiny head off, only for it to chomp on nothing.

Ruby opens her eyes to see that she was alive, not only that she was running really fast. She didn't know why but didn't bother to question it, all that matters is that she's glad to be alive. As she fled past the trees she reached the exit of the forest and stumbled upon a small cove.

Ruby was amazed at the scene two small cliffs resided at the ends of the arc, a large boulder standing tall on the sand near the left cliff, and the shattered moon reflected on the shallow water along with the stars.

"Wow..." said Ruby gaping her mouth as her bare feet touched the sand.

She always wanted to go to the beach but her Family was pretty much busy all the time and it made her feel lonely. Luckily Yang was there for her, they would always go to the playground in the park swinging on swing sets or sliding on slides. While in her thoughts she walked towards the middle of the cove while staring at the beauty of the ocean, hearing the waves gently move back and forth. She frolicked on the sand while giggling as if she had the time of her life. Unfortunately that didn't last very long as she remembered why she was out here, she ceased on what she was doing and looked down at her own shadow with no emotion.

'I probably should go back home. Daddy is probably worried ab-' She shook that thought off and replaced her emotionless face with determination clenching her hand into a fist.

'No I came out here to find Mommy and nothing is going to stop me. Once I find her maybe we will be a happy family again.'

Ever since her mother's 'sudden disappearance' her family fell into sorrow. Her father barely ate anything but told her and Yang that he was fine. Yang tried to make the family happy by trying to find someone else that their father knew but that didn't work well. Ruby herself was really torn up and didn't really understand why her mom was gone until now.

While in her thoughts she heard a twig snapped, as she turns her head, her expression was filled with horror once again. The Beowolves found her and were now approaching her cautiously growling, drooling, or whatever these mutts of the Grimm were doing.

Ruby backed away slowly as she was breathing heavily in fear.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." she pleaded as she picks up a stone to defend herself. The Beowolves weren't intimidated by the youth as they were getting closer by the minute.

"I'll do whatever you want. I-I can give you home a place to stay with me Yeah! I'm pretty sure Daddy won't mind though. A-and then I'll give you all the cookies that I have." Ruby said with a nervous smile trying to convince the pack of Grimm, but alas they just kept coming closer. Ruby did the next best thing she could think of.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled as she threw the rock at the leading Beowolf's head agitating it. The Beowolf gave out a roar and charge towards Ruby getting ready to pounce. Ruby went into a crouching position covering her eyes with her tiny arms waiting for the inevitable.

But nothing happened she looks up curiously to see that the Beowolf was impaled by a huge drill which caused it to go limp. She turns around to see a towering giant with some sort of scuba gear on.

The giant tossed the dead Beowolf aside leaving it to disappear in ashes allowing Ruby to see her savior. All she can make out was a strange yellow helmet with oxygen tubes emerging from the sides, lights that shined as bright as a lighthouse would, gloves and boots that are massive, a blue diving suit, two oxygen tanks sitting on his back, there was this triangle symbol on the back his left hand, and on his right arm was the huge drill that was used to kill the Beowolf.

The tall figure then gave a deep inhumane growl to intimidate the hounds. The Beowolves just simply replied with growls and snarls as they then charged forward wanting to avenge their dead brethren. The giant then charged towards them as well spinning his massive drill sounding like a horde of angry hornets. Ruby watched as the giant smacked one of the Beowolves to the side making it fly. One Beowolf foolishly tries going for a straight frontal assault only to get a hole in it's body.

Another Beowolf gets on the giant's back scratching and biting at the helmet. The giant uses it's free hand to grab the Beowolf's face and pulled it off his back. While it's head was still being gripped the giant electrocuted the monster, frying it until it's dead. The giant freezes an incoming Beowolf with ice and smashes it with the drill turning it into bits and pieces, he fries the next one with flames burning it into a crisp.

As more and more Beowolves came surrounding him, he creates a ball of wind infused with electricity and smashes it onto the ground creating a electric cyclone that engulfed the entire pack. As the cyclone disappears fading Beowolf bodies fell from the sky like rain. The giants body wasn't even affected by his own move and is standing there like it was nothing.

Ruby was stunned as she watched the giant take out all the Beowolves at once, but she snaps out of it when the giant starts to approach her. She was nervous when the giant stopped right in front of her, she was intimidated by how tall he was. He sort of reminded Ruby of one of those old timey divers that she has seen in stories. The giant then kneels down and lifts up a finger which is pointing at her. Ruby was confused what he was going to do as the giant's finger was slowly coming towards her curious face. What Ruby didn't expect was electricity coming out of the giant's finger knocking her out cold and that was the last thing she saw before everything turned black instantly.

* * *

As the little girl was knocked unconscious the giant picks her up with his free hand and starts walking toward the shallows. But stopped when he heard a blade unsheathing behind him.

"Where the hell do you think your'e going with my niece." Qrow threatened.

The giant turns around to see Qrow pointing his giant blade at him.

"I appreciate the fact that you saved her from those Beowolves back there but what I don't appreciate is you kidnapping her."

The giant just gave a inhumane growl as he gently puts Ruby down and turns on his drill.

"Now let's see what your made out of." Qrow said with a smirk as the giant charged towards him.

They clashed with blade and drill, swinging their deadly weapons while parrying at the same time for four times until the giant decided to jab Qrow but misses when Qrow moved his body to the right. Qrow uses this opportunity slash the giant in the abdomen, the giant held his stomach in pain and gave a inhumane wail. But that didn't stop him from blocking another attack from Qrow and returns the favor by using his free hand to punch Qrow in the gut sending him skidding back a few meters.

Qrow takes a moment to think as he then sees the wound he made on the giant disappear.

'Something is very off, he doesn't have any Aura yet he can heal himself and in order to heal yourself you got to have Aura. The same thing goes for his Semblance as well.'

The giant ran towards him. Qrow then transforms his weapon into gun mode and starts shooting at him but the giant was tanking his bullets as the giant then uses his free hand once again to conduct electricity at Qrow. Fortunately Qrow jumped out of the way, but he failed to realized that was just a distraction and paid the price by getting punched in the face by the drill. Qrow was sent flying towards to one side of the cove, he was glad that he had his Aura to protect him from becoming a mess and felt like he had half of it left.

As he gets up wearily he widened his eyes to see his niece laying there in the distance still unconscious. He gets right up and starts to sprint towards Ruby hoping to avoid the fight and run away with her but something stopped him and he couldn't move. He was then forcefully sent flying violently towards the boulder crashing into it hard making him cough out blood. While he had his back restrained he looks to see that the giant was holding him with some sort of telekinesis, he was then sent crashing to one of the cliffs then the other, he was then smashed onto the sand making a crater.

He wearily gets up and starts to transform his sword into a scythe, the giant spun his drill really rapidly and adds wind to it making it spin even more.

 _(Pant...)_

 _(Pant...)_

"I have to admit you're really one tough nut to crack, but I can't let you take Ruby; Not over my dead body!" said Qrow breathing heavily.

The giant gave an inhumane roar as he charged towards Qrow at the same time Qrow did the same shouting his own battle cry. Running at very high speeds they ready their weapons to tear each other apart. As they collided they pass through each other, the giant's drill stops and Qrow was holding his scythe behind his back. They stood their for very long time in silence.

That silence was then broken when Qrow starts to breathe heavily and kneels to the ground while using the scythe as support. He felt a huge pain on his right side of the body and uses his left hand to hold it. He raises his hand to see his own blood.

'That Bastard must have ducked underneath my blade at the last second.' Qrow thought while clenching his teeth.

The giant puts his drill away and starts to walk towards Ruby. Qrow was witnessing him kidnap his niece right before his very eyes. While holding Ruby the giant gave another inhumane noise directed at the ocean. Nothing happened at first, but then suddenly a small sphere like submarine came out and was heading towards the giant. When it hit the sand it opened it's door allowing the giant to head inside.

'Ruby NO!' Qrow transformed his weapon into gun form and starts shooting.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

It was no use as the door had already closed and the bullets are deflecting off of the strange vehicle. As he ran out of ammo he then crawls in a futile attempt. He starts to feel unconscious and raises his hand at the submerging sub before everything slowly turns to black.

* * *

Qrow opens his eyes very slowly shielding them with his hand from the blinding sun. He sit's up and looks around to see he was in a hospital room. He then remove the sheets that were covering his body to reveal he was shirtless and his abdomen was covered with high amounts of bandages.

"Glad to see you awake." said a voice that startled Qrow.

Qrow turns his head to the left to see Taiyang sitting on a stool with a stern expression.

"How long was I out?" asked Qrow.

"Two weeks." Taiyang answered

"Tai I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Qrow said in guilt.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. It was my fault for not telling her." Taiyang replied in sadness.

"Don't blame yourself Tai it's not your fault."

"No it is I should have listened to you. But now your here like this because of me."

Qrow takes a moment to breath turning his head.

"So what was that thing? It sure did number on you." asked Taiyang

"I would like to know as well." replied Qrow.

"As do I." said Voice.

The two adults turn their heads to see a middle aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it.. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ozpin what are doing here?!" said Taiyang in surprise.

"I was simply wondering why one of the most skilled hunters alive hasn't reported in recently and somehow ended up in the hospital." said Ozpin very calmly.

"Oz I can explain." said Qrow.

"Do tell."

Qrow then starts to tell his story in detail from where he and Taiyang were discussing whether or not to tell Ruby about her mothers death all the way where a man in a large diving suit took her away.

"I see... We all mourn over Summers death and I'm sorry to hear that your daughter got kidnapped Taiyang." said Ozpin turning his head to the blond.

"I'm fine Ozpin. I've been through a lot lately I'm sure I can handle it." replied Taiyang as he glumly looks down at the floor.

"Qrow you now have a choice to make." said Ozpin as he turns his gaze back at the scythe wielder.

"You can either abandon you're post to search for your missing niece."

"But Oz I ca-"

"Ah Ba-Ba let me finish... Or you can continue working with the society at the same time look for leads about this man in a large diving suit."

"Thanks Oz..."

"Now I have an important meeting within the next hour and I don't wan't to be late. I hope you get well soon Qrow."

As the headmaster of Beacon Academy exits through the door the two adults resumed their conversation.

"Does Yang know about this?" asked Qrow worrying about his other niece.

"Yes I did but lets just say she won't talk to me for a while." said Taiyang.

* * *

Two weeks earlier...

* * *

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

That was all Delta could hear before submerging into the sea with the little girl with a red cape. The child was sleeping unconsciously in his left arm yet she looked peaceful. The large man was then reminded of Eleanor, his daughter whom he lost in the civil war months ago.

* * *

Before he went up to the surface to retrieve the little girl it all started ten years ago when his daughter was only seven. They would always do their daily routine searching for ADAM which lay in the corpses of deceased Splicers. When the night comes he would carry his exhausted child to the vent that she sleeps in. That lasted for a while maybe at least three years before those people who created him decided that Eleanor didn't need to gather ADAM anymore.

But there was one huge problem they've encountered. They couldn't separate Eleanor from the Big Daddy no matter how hard they tried, someone will always lose a leg. Even though they finally managed to get her away from Delta they've had encountered another problem where they couldn't remove the slug that Delta didn't know about from inside her abdomen. So they had no choice but to leave the two together.

Over the next few years Eleanor started to experience some changes if you can call it that. While she could not produce ADAM herself anymore. She has seen nightmares every night and would go on a rampage. Luckily Delta manages to calm her every now and then before she could mutilate a Splicers manhood. It wasn't just her though other Little Sisters who couldn't have the slugs removed just like herself would act the same way. It was very fortunate for the scientist that they had somehow manage to calm their savage like behavior or else they would have to deal with a flooding city with Ocean type Grimm invading.

The scientist soon discovered that the former Little Sisters who couldn't have their slugs removed grew insanely about seven feet tall. They've also acquired the abilities that came from the ADAM. While no one in Rapture can manifest Aura they've used ADAM as an alternative but look at where that got them a city full of crazy drug addicts. So anyway one of the scientist decided that they can reuse the little girls who had turned into teens as a new law enforcer.

They began project Big Sister; while they can no longer produce the juice that gives them their powers the scientists used new Little Sisters that came from the orphanage. While a lot of Big Sisters are paired with the new Little Sisters, some still stay with their adopted father. Delta and Eleanor being no exception worked together as a great team bringing some sort of justice around the city.

A few more years later the war broke out.

Delta and Eleanor were sent to kill the rebels that plan to take control over the city and expose it to the outside world, mostly it was either the Splicers or the drug dealers that were responsible. They then came across Brigid Tenenbaum one of the scientists who've discovered the ADAM and the one who made The Little sister program. Apparently she was working on a cure for the ADAM that was plaguing the minds of the Splicers and is also trying to find a way to restore the former Little Sisters who couldn't had the slugs removed from the body as well as the new ones.

Her partner was an AI called the Thinker who had shared the same thoughts with the female scientist. Tenenbaum then gave Delta the powers he has today. After gaining the new abilities he met Sigma a Big Daddy like himself but didn't need to have a little sister at his side. Sigma would occasionally aid Delta and Eleanor with some of their missions but he mostly spends his time in the lab.

Eventually the war was soon over, and their side has won but it came with the cost of their comrades lives. Andrew Ryan, Subject Omega, Booker Dewitt, Elizabeth Comstock, the scientists, and of course Eleanor. Her death happened so quickly when they met her real mother Sofia Lamb. When they've first encountered her, Sofia had hypnotized Delta and restrained Eleanor with a couple of Splicer Brutes. Sofia then went on about some plan she had with a guy named Fontaine and how Eleanor became a Little Sister.

She then pointed a gun at Delta pulling the trigger, but Eleanor broke free from her captors by teleporting right in front of her father taking the bullet. As she slowly fell to the ground Delta snaps out of his hypnotized state and ran towards Eleanor catching her. As he holds her in his arms Delta removes her helmet to reveal her face. Eleanor reaches out to Delta with her arm which he grabs holding her hand. Eleanor told him how happy she was to be his daughter and her final wish was that they can go to the surface together to see the wonders of Remnant.

In her final words she said that she will always love him before losing her grip and closing her eyes. Delta then gave an inhumane roar filled with anger and rage. He violently murdered Sofia and then the splicers that were with her. His rage was so loud it can be heard throughout Rapture. This of course attracted the Creatures of Grimm; breaking into the weak spots of Rapture they've attacked anything in their sight but their main goal was Delta. Unfortunately for them Delta took them all on killing every single one that would go near him or his deceased daughter leaving some Grimm alive to retreat.

Delta suddenly lost his conscious after scaring the last Grimm away. When he woke up he was in the infirmary and saw Tenenbaum. She explained that Subject Sigma and Epsilon carried him and his deceased daughter here, she also explains about the protection bond he had with Eleanor and is soon doomed to die of loneliness. The Thinker joined the conversation by saying that they may had won the war but most of Rapture's population is wiped out and they have no choice but to reveal Rapture to Remnant in order to increase their chances of survival.

But there was one problem, the Thinker calculated that they can't do it without the Big Daddy because he thinks that Delta can lead them. So they then made preparations to find a way to help Delta live more longer but they had to give up and decided to find another way. And so Tenenbaum brought the Little Sisters who were cured from ADAM to the surface and starts an orphanage meanwhile the others stay down underneath the sea to maintain order.

Before Tenenbaum left she took Eleanor's corpse to the surface so she can bury her. At first Delta objected to the idea but realized that his daughter didn't deserve to die in this underwater city. He gave his final goodbye to his daughter and walked to his quarters all depressed.

During the months without the company of his daughter Delta would live everyday life in sorrow. His friends worry for him knowing about his condition. Then one night he saw Eleanor in his dreams. She gave him visions of a young girl wearing a black skirt, a sleeveless hoodie, and a red cloak. Soon on the very next day Delta headed towards the nearest Bathysphere and made his way to the surface.

Once he reached the shallows of a small cove, he decided to exit his Bathysphere from there. As he emerged from the ocean, Delta took a look around at this new surrounding. It was just like those scenes he had seen in Eleanor's picture books. While amazed at the sight he heard rustling coming from the bushes. Thinking quickly Delta hid behind a huge boulder that was conveniently there.

Peeking from the rock Delta saw something or rather someone stumbling from the bushes. It was the girl he had seen from his vision. Delta didn't know why Eleanor led him here as he watched the girl start playing with the sand laughing with joy. It warmed his heart to see something innocent being happy. But the little girl then stopped, looking down at her own shadow in sorrow. He was surprised at the child's sudden change in behavior.

Before he could think why she was acting like that, creatures in black suddenly appeared, frightening the young child. They have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face is a bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws. If Delta remember correctly from the books he had read with Eleanor they were called Beowolves.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." pleaded the little girl picking up a small stone.

"I'll do whatever you want. I-I can give you home a place to stay with me Yeah! I'm pretty sure Daddy won't mind though. A-and then I'll give you all the cookies that I have." She tried to convince the heartless monsters and it was no use.

"GO AWAY!" The child yelled throwing the stone in defense but it just annoyed one of them.

The Beowolf charged at her with intending to end her life. Thinking quickly once again Delta pulls out his drill and ran towards the beast. In the nick of time Delta manages to impale the murderous Grimm saving her. As he tossed the limping corpse away he gave an inhumane roar telling the Beowolves to back off or else they'll meet the end of his drill. They just replied with growls and snarls as they then charged at the Big Daddy.

Delta activates his weapon and ran at them as well. He made a hole on the Beowolf that recklessly tried to do a frontal assault. He Electro Bolted the next one that got his back, Winter Blast the third and smashed it to pieces with his drill. For the fourth he burned it into a crisp with Incinerate!

More and more Beowolves surrounded the giant giving him no escape. Delta gets creative by combining Cyclone Trap with Electro Bolt creating a ball of wind and electricity. He holds it in for awhile before smashing it onto the sand. A huge cyclone forms engulfing the entire pack of Grimm. While in the man made storm Delta was unharmed but the Beowolves were sent flying in the air while being electrocuted to death.

As the storm clears Beowolves started to fall like rain, fading away into ashes. Delta then starts walking towards the girl who was unsure what he was going to do next. While walking he starts to think.

 _'Why? Why would someone so young, so innocent be out here all alone.'_

He stops and looks down at her curious face.

 _'Poor little thing you don't deserve to be out here in this dangerous world.'_

He then thought of an idea but it was going a risky one.

 _'Don't worry I'll take you to a safe place. Far away from those who mean you harm.'_

He kneels down and lifts his forefinger and shocks her unconscious making sure it doesn't kill her. As he was about to leave; he was stopped by a blade unsheathing.

"Where the hell do you think your'e going with my niece." Threatened a voice.

* * *

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

Delta's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of the alarm. It indicated that he was almost back at Rapture.

 _'Welcome to your new home little one.'_ Thought Delta even though he can't communicate with the child.

Through the Bathysphere's window he sees the underwater city in it's former glory despite the destruction and rubble that was there.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello People this is my second story that is an AU where Bioshock is in the same world as RWBY. Even though I gave a lot to explain what is happening but I can't help but feel that I'm missing a few details. So I'm asking you the reader to tell me what I forgot.

So anyways if you have a question or comment leave a review and I might answer next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As Delta drove the Bathysphere he passed through many forms of ocean life, but he didn't return from the surface to look at the wonders in the sea. He reached the Bathysphere station and exits out of the round submarine along with the little girl resting in his arms. He sees a couple of people that were already waiting there for him and one of them was not very happy.

Five of them were wearing armored chest plates, arm bracers, shin guards, elbow, shoulders and knee pads. They had dark scuba suits underneath all the armor. Oxygen tanks behind their backs along with diving boots on their feet. As well as a diving helmet covering their heads.

The leader of the group wears blue overalls with a stitched patch on the right knee, a belt buckle with various tools and gadgets that are fit for engineering. A red buttoned shirt underneath the overalls with the sleeves rolled up. A red spotted bandanna is tied around his neck. Tattered finger less leather gloves that are on his hands. A light stubble beard on his chin. On his head is a brown pub cap. His brown eyes gazed at Delta with a questioning looks. Also he has a name tag that says Samuel Meicneoir.

"Delta the Thinker's orders clearly state that we must not reveal ourselves to the surface world of Remnant! If I was the one in charge of you which I'm sort of am, I'd put you into Persephone for three days!" He said angrily.

"But your lucky that I don't have the authority to do that." he finishes his speech plainly.

 **"Hrrrrmmmmgh..."** Delta grunted.

"What do you mean you were guided there?!" Samuel demanded.

 **"Hmm... Rrrrrrrrrgh..."**

"Oh don't tell me you didn't!"

Delta shows him the child resting in his arms.

"You kidnap a child from the surface, Delta you're better than that!"

 **"Errrrgh..."**

Delta tries to explain but was being cut off by his constant rambling.

"I know that you're condition is bad but I didn't think it would make you desperate! Eleanor is dead and I can't believe you would try to replace h-GYAK!"

Okay the last comment made Delta pissed off and grabbed Samuel in the neck with his right hand growling angrily.

 **"mmmMMMMMMMMRRRRRGH!"**

The scuba soldiers pointed tommy guns at Delta in response of the lead member being held up choking to death.

 **"AROOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"** Howled another Big Daddy.

Everyone ceased what they were doing and turned their attention towards Subject Sigma standing who was standing near the entrance of the Bathysphere station.

Sigma then grunts motioning Delta to drop the guy. Sigma then grunts again stating that Delta needed to come with him.

"What does the Thinker want with him anyway, he tried to murder me!" said Samuel while rubbing his neck

 **"GRRRRRRrrrrgh!"** Delta growled in irritation.

"Okay okay I deserved it but you didn't need to go that far Delta, now go on and say hi to the Thinker for me." Samuel said irritably. "I have work to do anyways."

As soon as Delta and Sigma exited the Bathysphere station they headed towards their destination. Along the way they passed through workers and Big Daddy's that were repairing the damage that was caused by a Rumbler that went on a rampage thinking his Little Sister went missing while playing a game of hide n seek. Some of the workers noticed the unconscious girl resting in Delta's arm and started to chat among themselves.

Once they had reached the lab and entered, a robot was waiting for them. The Robot's body was humanoid, the design is similar to an Atlesian Knight 130 model but the head has a green camera eye making it look like a cyclops.

"Subject Delta... I hope Samuel didn't give you much trouble, he was just concerned about your health..." said the Thinker in a very robotic yet calm voice, walking up to Delta with his robotic arms behind his back.

The Thinker is pretty much the one in charge of Rapture ever since the war was over and when Tenenbaum left to the surface. He tried to rebuild Rapture to it's former glory but they were low on resources, thus it was partially rebuilt. The remaining citizens are unsure whether or not that their lives are to be trusted in the hands of the AI but they trust him enough to take care of the sick and wounded.

 **"Errrrrrrrgh..."** Delta groaned.

"Perhaps he was a little too rough but how about we just forgive him for now... Moving on can you explain why there is a young female child is resting in your arms?..."

Delta grunted and howled to explain how he saw Eleanor in a dream he had yesterday talking to him that he needed to find this girl but he didn't know exactly why.

 _Father you must find this child... You must hurry... She is the key..._

Those were the words he heard from his deceased daughter that kept repeating over and over in his dream while showing him the vision of her, the girl, and the location of the small cove.

"I see... I believe I may have a theory for this but it would seem illogical..." said the Thinker rubbing his chin.

 **"Errrrgh..."** Delta grunted.

"Very well... If you insist."

The Thinker then commences his explanation.

"When your daughters death occurred it had broken the protection bond that you had with her correct."

Delta nods his head.

"What if you're somehow still connected to her soul. Perhaps the protection bond is so strong that part of her soul must have remained inside your body even after she died. Her soul must have been desperately clinging on to you ever since the bond has broken. But now her soul is getting weak and cannot hold on much longer. So the only way to save you is that she needed to find another and much younger soul to replace the one that is already worn out. I believe Eleanor wanted you to live on without her Subject Delta..."

 **"HmmmRRrrgh?"** Delta grunted to ask the Thinker why?

"After her death you blamed and hated yourself for letting her take the bullet while your own body was under Lamb's control. She sacrificed herself in order to save you, don't let her death be in vain. Maybe her soul can be put to rest if you are able to form a protection bond with that child..."

 **"Hrrrrrrrrrrrgh?"** Delta grunts again to ask the Thinker if something like that were possible?

"I can't say... Maybe it might work but this has never been done before since the Alpha series can only bond with one Little Sister with the exception of Sigma... Perhaps it's worth a try..."

The Thinker walks to an operating table that is filled with various research papers and just pushes all of them off the table making it clean.

"Subject Delta place the child on the operating table we shall begin the operation immediately..."

 **"Grrrrrrrrrgh..."** Delta growls with concern.

"I know that I am rushing things but I've never mentioned that you are soon to expire within two weeks..."

Delta stares at the Thinker in silence.

"My apologies Subject Delta I should have told you sooner but it was for the best..."

 **"(Grunt!)"**

Delta forgives the AI as he then places the unconscious girl on the table.

"Sigma retrieve the equipment for this operation..."

Sigma nods in response and went on to get what he was told to get.

"Before we can begin the procedure, may I ask you a question?"

Delta nods his head.

"Have you encountered anyone or anything else on the surface?"

Delta explains to the Thinker that he fought the creatures of Grimm (the land variant) and a stranger who claims to be the little girl's uncle. The Thinker stares at Delta in shock for the fact that he had been spotted by someone who happens to be a Hunter and not only that; he's also the little girl's guardian. This worries the AI as this can give Rapture a bad reputation if they were to reveal themselves to the surface world. Hopefully the Hunter was alright since he has aura to heal him, he can't possibly imagine what it would feel like to be impaled by a drill since he was just a robot afterall.

"... Subject Delta what you did was noble but it puts us at great risk. The city must remain a secret until we can establish connections that are trustworthy. Such actions will not go unpunished, once this operation is over I am sending you to Persephone for three days to think about what you have done. As for the child's identity we may need to change the name and wipe any remnants of her past, as it would be troublesome if anyone she may know try looking for her."

Sigma comes back pushing a cart that is filled with various medical equipment including a jar holding a certain type of sea slug floating in there. The Thinker grabs a syringe and walks towards Delta.

"Also this operation requires a sample of your DNA." said the Thinker.

* * *

Three days later...

* * *

Her eyes slowly open to see a blinding light, fortunately her eyesight starts to clear a little bit to see a blurry figure. Eventually her vision clears up to see a man wearing a smiley face mask and a white lab coat.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" she asks nervously.

"No need to fear little one... I mean no harm... I am a doctor so there's no need to be afraid..." said the man.

"What's a doctor?" she asks.

"A doctor is someone who helps people that are not feeling well." the man responded.

"Was I not feeling well?" she asks as she then sits up.

"You were for a little while but I fixed you up..."

"Thank you." she said thanking the smiley faced man.

"No need, I was just doing my job..."

She looks around to see that there were counters with jars that have various medical supplies, a cabinet that was opened a half way showing that there was something glowing red, on the wall were posters that show pictures and slogans relating to health.

"Do you know what your name is?" the man demanded politely.

"No... I think I don't have one." she replied.

"It is alright if you never had a name... How about I give you one..." said the man.

"You can do that?" she asks while being surprised.

"Of course..." the man answers.

"Then what's my name going to be!" she asks eagerly.

"From now on you shall be known as Rose..." said the man.

"Rose... I like that name!" she said acceptingly. "But what's your name?"

"I am called the Thinker." said the man now known as the Thinker.

"Why are you called that?" Rose asks curiously.

"I just happen to think a lot, that's all... Come with me now, as we are going to meet you're daddy."

"Who's Daddy?" asks Rose.

"He was the one who brought you here Rose and is the nicest person you'll ever know." the Thinker answered.

"Wow Really!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yes now come along now he's waiting."

"Okay!" Rose said with enthusiasm as she then hops off the table.

She wobbles a little bit but regains her balance, she grabs the Thinker's hand as he then lead her to wherever her daddy might be.

* * *

Delta was glad when the bars are raised from his cell meaning that his punishment was over. Waiting outside the cell was Samuel giving Delta a friendly smile.

"Glad you're out of the slammer Delta, sorry for what I said three days ago." said Samuel.

 **"Errrgh..."** Delta grunts saying that he doesn't need to worry about a single thing.

"Now how about we blow this joint."

Delta nods his head in agreement as he then walks outside the cell.

"So... Big Blue is let out of the cage." said a voice.

Both of them turned their attention to a man leaning against a cell that is right next to the one that Delta was in. He was wearing a blue prison uniform, an front spiky hairstyle that is colored orange, green eyes, a goatee that is the same color as the hair, and a smirk that would make anybody pissed off at him.

 **"(Low Growling)"**

"You know I'm quite surprised that they've let you out that early, but it only took a me couple of seconds to start a prison riot."

"Can It Torchwick! Or do I need to sew your mouth shut!" threatened Samuel.

"My my Samuel is that how you should be treating your guests." Greek Torchwick said sarcastically.

Greek Torchwick one of the greatest criminal masterminds known to Rapture. When he first came here he smuggled in all kinds of Illegal things, including huge shipments of Dust. Delta and Eleanor first encountered him on their first day as law enforcers, he gave Delta the nick name Big Blue while he called Eleanor Cyclops because of the helmet she was wearing. Greek was a slippery one as he managed to slip pass apprehension a few times and he bribed or smooth talk the guards in Persephone resulting him to meet Delta and Eleanor more often. During the war he sided with Frank Fontaine and supplied the Splicers with all the weapons and gadgets they need. Despite him being a criminal he never does any Splicing as he already knows what they do to people. Rumor has it that he has a brother on the surface of Remnant but that's for another time.

"The only thing I'm going to treat you is with a fist full of nails if you keep this behavior up!"

"Always with the empty threats Sam."

"That's because you're lucky the Thinker's in charge." Samuel stated.

"Oh please that Bucket of Bolts in charge. That was laughable when it happened." Greek said mockingly with a grin.

"It's almost laughable as a Big Blue replacing his dead Little Sister with a new one!"

 **"HMMMMRRRRRGH!"**

 _Slam!_

Delta slammed both his fist against the bars while growling with rage as his visor became a menacing red. But Greek had a mockingly calm expression, completely unaffected by Delta's sudden outburst.

"Speaking of which..." Greek began while smirking at Delta. "Enjoy your new fatherhood while it lasts Big Blue cause that little girl might end up like Cyclops one day."

 **"HRRRRRRGH!"** Delta growled about to break the bars until Samuel stops him.

"That's enough you two break it up. He ain't worth our time Delta." he said.

 **"Grrrgh..."** Delta growls in agreement as he and Samuel walks away leaving the criminal mastermind in his cell.

"Oh hey when you see that Piece of Scrap Metal tell him I said Hi!" Greek said sarcastically as those were the last words they heard him say before leaving the cell block.

* * *

As he made sure those two already left Greek walked towards his bed and lifts the mattress while grinning.

"Sooner or later I'm going to get out of here, even if I have to wait for a long time." he said to himself looking at the contents under the mattress. There were parts and pieces of a strange weapon but the glowing vials of dust and bottles of atom is what stood out the most.

"And when I do it's going to be one hell of a fun time." Greek starts to chuckle but that soon grew into a chilling psychotic laugh that would be heard all echoing across the cell block.

"Heh-heh-heh-HEH! Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA- **AH-** **HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Fair warning some of the characters in this story are OOC. Also I don't think I'm good with explanations because of the Thinker telling Delta about Eleanor's soul, I had to rewrite that for about a few times before I was satisfied but I still think that it was a garbage explanation. If you're wondering how they were able to communicate with Delta they simply had language classes learning about different types of communication that Big Daddy's make.

 **Questions and Comments**

 **Rook435:** First of all I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. Second I will not add any kind dimensional travel because Infinite was so confusing to me. There will be some time skips but I just don't know when I will implement it. Don't worry about team RWBY I have something in mind for them. Lastly maybe I will include the EVE Hypo for the Grimm but I'm not sure about it.

 **Shaneman17:** It was intentional for me to leave out Jack but don't worry as he will be mentioned in later chapters.

 **Echo0100:** Yes I'll have the story be focused on both of them along with several chapters dedicating to characters from RWBY and Bioshock including OC's.

 **gamelover41592:** Thanks

If you have any Questions or Comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter. Also I'll be doing character back stories at the end of chapter.

* * *

Samuel Meicneoir:

Samuel grew up on a farm in Mistral where they've grown crops outside of the kingdoms walls. While his family was poor they were happy living together watching sunrises, sunsets, and gazing at the stars. He was an only child Sam enjoyed making friends with the travelers that come by now and then. Despite living on the farm Samuel was an inventor as he made various gadgets and gizmos with the junk that they had near the farm. His parents praised him for his creativity but they were still strict about hard work. At the age of eighteen a man came to their farm after hearing about his greatest achievements. The man introduced himself as Andrew Ryan who was currently looking for talented engineers who can help him with a secret project. Sam accepted the invitation and said goodbye to his parents promising them he would write home.

What Samuel didn't expect that he would be going to a city underwater and was amazed at the sight. He started out small in Rapture as a repairman but within a few years he eventually became the head Engineer in Ryan Industries. Over those years he has met some interesting people for instance he met Brigid Tenenbaum one of lead scientists of Rapture but she worked for Fontaine Futuristics, Charles Milton Porter another lead scientist who created the Thinker an AI who can calculate, Booker Dewitt a detective along side with his partner Elizabeth Comstock whom he treats like a daughter. He's also seen some strange things like those men in giant diving suits carrying huge drills.

When Tenenbaum made the discovery of ADAM he did nothing and said it was bad news even though it can heal minor wounds and grant Abilities. But people didn't listen to him except for Porter, Booker and Elizabeth. As people inject ADAM into themselves they became drug crazy, turning into Splicers and Sam was glad that he didn't take any. The city was then low on ADAM and the citizens were outraged, luckily another scientist named Suchong had the idea of recycling ADAM from dead Splicers. That was when the Little Sisters program was made, at first he was freaked out when he saw little girls turning into weird creatures accompanied by those Big Daddies but was relieved to hear from Tenenbaum that they can turn them back, unfortunately there are some who couldn't be fixed.

Tenenbaum also informed him that she was working on a cure for the ADAM that plagued the mind of Splicers and the little girls who couldn't change back. A few months later Porter was arrested and sent to Persephone, Sam turned to Andrew and demanded why, Andrew just simply replied that Porter was suspected for treason. Sam got to the bottom of this when he found Porters tapes saying that he was set up by his partner Walt because of the Thinker and is to be turned into a Big Daddy. Sam then left Ryan Industries and somehow taking the Thinker with him. He later opened a small mechanic repair shop in the Farmers Market, there he built the body for the Thinker.

Several years later the war broke out in Rapture and he had no idea what to do at first but decided to help Ryan because of reasons. During the war he lead a squad of Scuba Soldiers to rescue Tenenbaum from Fontaine. That was when he met Sigma who happened to be Porter, Samuel was relieved to see his friend again but was heart broken to find out that he couldn't remember him. That was also when he met Delta and Eleanor who was a Big Sister, he supplied them with ammo and equipment while also repairing them. When the war was over he was sad that some of his friends died especially Eleanor. Even though he met her in the war he felt that he had an uncle and niece kind of relationship. He even comforted Delta for the lost of his daughter.

Over the next couple of months he does the maintenance for Rapture and patrolled the city as one of the authorities. He was also to be in charge of Delta by the order from the Thinker.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Rose looks around at the area around her and everywhere she sees there are people wearing suits and fancy dresses going about their day until they saw her. Everything changed immediately as they begin to chatter among themselves asking questions that she doesn't even understand.

 _"Is that the Thinker with a Little Sister?"_

 _"Huh, first time I've seen this happen."_

 _"I thought they've stopped making Little Sisters?"_

 _"Where is her Protector?"_

 _"Who knows."_

 _"You know that is one of the cutest Little Sisters I've ever seen so far."_

 _"You don't say."_

"Don't mind the people around you..." Rose directed her attention towards the Smiley Masked Doctor who began to speak.

"It's best not to peak into their private lives..." said the Thinker holding on to her hand.

"Who are they?" asked Rose.

"They are Individuals who live around here working together to help make this a better place..." answered the Thinker.

"Why did something happen?" said Rose asking another question. The Thinker turned his head to the curious little girl.

"You see Rose not long ago this place was in a really bad predicament..." The Thinker begins to explain.

"How bad was it?"

"It has something to do with this thing called War..."

"What's a war?"

"A war is a place where you don't want to be Rose... It's where many people hurt each other and die..."

"Why would they want to do that?!" said Rose dumbfounded.

"Sometimes it's when people can't agree on things that they don't like and sometimes it's for very... very selfish reasons..." said the Thinker.

"That's sounds awful. I think the people who do it are bad."

"Not all are bad Rose, there are others who willing to fight on the side of good. They would help the ones who are hurt and tend to their wounds, bringing order and peace to Rapture."

"Is that the place we live in?"

"Yes Rose Rapture is a place where there are no gods or kings only man..."

"And those good people help make this a better place."

"Certainly and your Daddy is one of them..." the Thinker turned his head to the little girl.

"He is!" said Rose surprised.

"Your father is a man that would be willingly to put himself before others. He saved lives of the innocent, fought those who were against our ideals, and helped restore order to the city..." the Thinker explained making the little girl's eyes fill with astonishment and admiration.

"But recently he lost someone very dear to him..." said the Thinker with a hint of sadness, turning his gaze away from Rose.

"What happened?" asked Rose surprised by the Smiley Masked Doctor's sudden change of tone.

"Well... Let's just say that someone is no longer with us..." the Thinker replied making the little girl look down with a sympathizing expression.

"Oh... I hope he's okay..." said Rose.

"He soon will be Rose... he soon will be..."

* * *

Delta was nervous as he sat in one of the Atlantic Express trains. Sure he already gotten use to riding this mode of transportation but that wasn't the thing that is bothering him. The Big Daddy just seemed troubled after hearing what Greek had said, he certainly did not want to make that mistake of losing his own child again since he's been given a second chance at fatherhood. What if he messes up and let his new daughter have the same fate as Eleanor, he can't bear losing another.

But what if it was worse and the little girl were to grow up going down the path of chaos and malice. He dared not to think furthermore around that topic; he once had nightmares of himself and Eleanor slaughtering the innocent, killing their friends and harvesting the ADAM from Little Sisters just for more power and greed.

"Something bothering you Delta?"

The Giant suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts and directed his attention to Samuel who was sitting next to him.

 **"Errrrrrrgh..."** Delta groaned explaining his problem.

"Oh don't let him get to ya Delta. You're a great parent. Hell I wish I have kids of my own, even though I'm like Thirty Six years old." said Samuel comforting him.

 **"Errrrrrgh..."**

"Ya think something like that is going to happen?"

 **"Rrrrrrrrrrrrgh..."**

"Of course not, you did a good job raising Eleanor. How bad can it be raising this one?"

 **"Hmmmrrrrgh..."**

"Yeah... I guess it's different. Point taken. Besides I might become a great uncle to her!" Samuel boasted at the last part.

 **"Hmgh Hmgh Hrmgh Hrmph Hrrrgh..."** Delta chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny!" said Samuel with a grin.

Suddenly the train slowly stopped; arriving at their destination.

"Welp! Looks like we're here Big man. Are you ready to meet your Daughter." Samuel said with encouragement.

 **"Errrr..."** Delta mutters nervously.

"Don't worry, she's still a Youngling. It's not like she can see how horrifying this city is yet with her Little Sister vision." assured Samuel.

They then rose up from their seats walking towards the car doors.

 _'Well the reveal is here. Hopefully the ADAM didn't mess up the little girl really bad.'_ the Big Daddy thought to himself exiting the train. Waiting for him outside is the Thinker himself staring at Delta with a patient tone in his camera eye. Hiding behind the Robot's leg is the new Little Sister.

"Go on... Don't be shy... Say hi to your Daddy..." said the Thinker giving the little girl a gentle push with his robotic palm.

Delta was shocked to see the results of the transformation of the little girl. She still looks the same before he took her down to the underwater city but there were several alterations to her appearance. First her skin changed from a pale white to a sickly gray. She was given the usual Little Sister dress that was colored red, she still wore the cape and was barefooted. What surprised him the most is that instead of her eyes changing into the normal yellow glow, it was silver instead.

Before he can question why the eyes were like this his attention was caught when the Little Sister started speaking.

 _ **"Hi my name is Rose are you my Daddy?"**_ she introduced herself with haunting echoes following her speech patterns.

* * *

"Why yes I am." the man in front of her replied.

He was very big and it sort of frightened her a bit but that was okay. The man also wore some sort of armor that was covering his entire body. The armor was colored gold and he had a helmet that had two sharp holes for the eyes and wings that were on the sides of mask. On the waist is a blue loincloth that covered the front and back of his body, held by a leather belt with a belt buckle. The left gauntlet has some sort of triangle on the back of the hand. Finally strapped to his back was a lance that had two cones; one was long while the other was short and is on the opposite side of the longer one. The longer side had these strange spirals going all the way to the pointy end of the weapon.

Rose then smiled and ran towards him while the large man knelt down on one knee and opened his arms for a hug. She gradually accepted as she gives him the biggest hug she can muster, she felt the arms of her Big Daddy wrap around her. She rubbed her face on his body until it was time to leave. Her Daddy broke the hug and stood up to his full height and held out his hand waiting for it to be grabbed by hers.

"Let's go home Rose." her Daddy spoke.

"Okay!" She replied happily.

* * *

Ten years later...

* * *

A seventeen year-old boy was standing nervously in the Airship that would take him to Beacon academy. He had an appearance of a stereotypical detective in which he wore a brown trench coat all buttoned up along with a belt going around the waist. A white collared shirt underneath the coat along with a black tie. Black dress pants along with dress shoes were present on his leg. Although he doesn't have the hat to complete the set he had a combed back hair style. His hair is colored black and he had emerald green eyes along with sharp facial features. The left side of his chest was a golden badge in a shape of a shield. Inside the shield is a picture of a bird symbolizing freedom.

The young man just sighs as he began to think to himself.

 _'What am I even doing here... I know that being a hunter is more exciting and all but I really wanted to be a detective.'_

True the young man didn't sign up for this but it all started a few days ago when he was just inside the From Dust Til Dawn shop reading some magazines until he heard people walking in. He turned around to see that a robbery was in progress lead by the Nefarious Criminal Mastermind Roman Torchwick along with a group of men in black suits with red sunglasses and ties. Thinking quickly he hid behind one of the shelves and managed to subdue all of the henchman except Roman who made an attempt to escaped to the roof tops.

As he followed him he didn't expect a Bullhead to be there. He also didn't expect the huntress Glynda Goodwitch to save him as well. After that was over he was taken into custody by her, the reason, for putting himself and others in danger which sounded stupid to him but he understood. He soon found himself taking to the head of one of the most prestigious academy's, Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster offered him a deal to join his academy but he politely refused, but Ozpin persisted as he somehow managed to convince the boy to come.

Why the heck did that Old man wanted him to come, he'll never know. His thoughts were soon interrupted by someone giving a greet.

"Hey there!"

He turned his attention towards a Blonde Beauty wearing a tan vest with puffy short sleeves over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. On her waist is a brown belt and beneath it was black shorts along with a white back skirt that is asymmetrical. Aside from her orange scarf she has no discernible jewelry except her bracelets with black finger less gloves underneath. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths.

She had very messy long hair with a small cow lick at the top, her eyes were a stunning lilac and her cup size was... really busty? Not that he was a pervert but he just couldn't stop staring at that cleavage.

"My eyes are up here." she said with a grin.

"Oh! Sorry my apologies." he said sheepishly while blushing a small shade of red.

"Nah it's fine. I'm pretty much use to getting all guys if you catch my drift." she said making some sort of joke.

"Riiight..." he said clearly unamused.

"The names Yang by the way, what's yours handsome." the girl now known as Yang introduces herself.

"Lenny... Lenny Ryan."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello people I hope you liked this chapter and do apologize if this was short. Now some of you might be confused on whats going on with Ruby who is now a Little Sister named Rose. If you have seen or played Bioshock 2 there's this level where you play as a Little Sister and view the world of Rapture in a much nicer tone. For example the Thinker is a Doctor with a Smiley Face Mask in her perspective while in Reality he is actually a Robot designed out of an Atlesian Knight model 130 with a Camera Eye making him a Cyclops. Same thing goes to Delta as the wiki clearly states that the Big Daddy are seen like knights in shining armor hence why he had knights armor instead of the large scuba suit.

If you want to know what it's looks like just search up Skyrim Steel Plate Armor and you'll get the idea. You might have notice that Delta was able to speak with Ruby/Rose, that is because I think the Little Sisters can communicate with their Big Daddy's even though that's not true to the Bioshock game.

 **Questions and Comments**

 **gamelover41592:** Me too

 **Rook435:** Don't worry she will

 **Guest:** Thank you

 **hekatt:** wait no more my friend

 **Alternet RedSkys:** Yes the ADAM did change her appearance. And No Delta cannot speak English as I've said in the previous chapter that some of the people from Rapture can understand the Big Daddies because they've took a language class. Also Jack is not in this story yet! He wasn't even in Rapture during the time of the Civil War. He will make an appearance in later chapters.

 **Drakefire:** Wait until you see more

If you have any Questions or Comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners

* * *

"Lenny huh... So where you from?" asked Yang.

"Vale... You?"

"Patch, an island to the west of the mainland."

"So why did you want to know?" Lenny inquired.

"Just curious that's all. I mean it's a long way from home, don't you think?" replied Yang.

"Not really, I can just get a ride on an airship and be back home within an hour or thirty minutes." said Lenny.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Yang chuckling a little.

"So what brings you to Beacon?" asks Lenny.

"To become a hunter. Isn't that what everybody wants to be." said Yang.

"Not me, I just wanted to become a Detective."

"So why are you here, instead of a Police academy?" asked Yang.

"Apparently I was invited here by the Headmaster that runs Beacon." Lenny responded, slightly irritated.

"What does he want with you anyway? Couldn't you just deny his request." Yang raises a brow

"I don't know why he wants me, but that old man is persistent I tell ya." said Lenny as all of the sudden a holographic screen is displayed showing today's news.

 _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_ said the Reporter while there were images of the robbery and Roman's mug shots are being shown. " _If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

A woman then takes over along with images of Faunus protesting. _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."_

 _'Aww come on I was watching that!'_ Lenny thought when the news was then interrupted by a hologram of Blonde woman.

She has her hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

 _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_ the Woman announced.

"Who's that?" asked Yang with her hands on her hips.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh!"

 _"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ As Glynda finishes her speech she disappears leaving the soon to be students of Beacon academy to view the outside of the window.

"Wow what a view." said Lenny admiring the scenery.

"Hey I can see Signal academy from up here!" Yang exclaimed.

"Told ya that home isn't that far." said Lenny smirking.

"Yeah... Beacon's our home now!" said Yang smirking as well.

"MMM! BLEEEEEEEEEGH!" The moment was ruined when a Blonde Gentleman right next to them hunches over and barfs out his own lunch.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." said Yang rolling her eyes.

"That was freaking nasty..." Lenny said in disgust.

"Agreed... Hopefully we meet someone other than Vomit Boy over there."

"Holly! I think he puked on your shoes!"

"What! Oh gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Hey don't come near me with that!"

* * *

Ten years ago...

* * *

 **"Look Daddy! There's another Angel!"** yelled Rose excitedly as she then ran towards another corpse of a dead Splicer.

It was his second Daughter's first day of gathering ADAM and already Delta couldn't help but smile inside his own helmet. It was such a nostalgic feeling to do this again, he remembered as if it was yesterday when he did this with Eleanor, finding dead Splicers, harvest them with the Syringe, and then defending her from the ones that are alive. Luckily there is still a small portion of Splicers in the city, Delta doesn't know if that was a good thing but recently they've been so Scarce lately.

The Thinker informed him that there were still groups of Splicers roaming around the city, scavenging whatever they can find from the spoils of the civil war. There were several reports of the remaining civilians getting attacked by some of them but thankfully no one gotten hurt. There were also reports of Splicer hideouts in some of the abandoned parts of the city. With this knowledge Delta thanked the AI and went to gather the ADAM.

Before he can leave, the Thinker wanted to talk about Rose. During the operation of transforming her into a Little Sister, the AI notice there was something strange with the girl. At first the Thinker just shrugged it off, but he couldn't ignore it. He investigated this strange anomaly a little further until he was shocked. Apparently Rose has something that everyone else in Rapture lacked; Aura. Not only that she has a Semblance as well. It would also explain why her eyes are glowing Silver. This amazed the AI that someone this young could unlock her own Aura at this age, but this was strange.

In order for Aura to activate within the individual, they must go through years of vigorous training in combat. Rose obviously didn't go through any of that since she was too young, so there was only one explanation to this. Someone must have unlocked her Aura for her, but who? But alas the Thinker didn't have the time to investigate this further since he needed to do the operation. The Thinker then told Delta that he mustn't speak about this conversation they had with anybody, as he feared something might happen to Rose if she was alone.

Delta agreed to this and went to get his Daughter for work, which bring us to where he was now. Staring at Rose stabbing the Splicer with a syringe and then starts drinking it from the bottle attached to the medical tool.

Suddenly Delta notices that there was someone approaching Rose. Thankfully it wasn't a Splicer but rather another Little Sister; She has the same tone of skin color like Rose except that her eyes were the normal yellow and her dress was black. Her hair was Brunette and is tied back into a ponytail with a white bow holding it in place. Delta recognizes this Little Sister and who she belongs to.

 _'Isn't that little Tex right there? If she's here then that must mean Epsilon is here as well.'_ Delta thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a groan behind his back.

 **"ERRRrrrrrrgh..."**

Speaking of whom, Delta turns around to see another Alpha series like himself but his diving suit was a Cobalt color instead. On the back of his left hand is an E symbol and his weapon of choice is the Speargun. Epsilon's combat mainly focuses on range hence why the Speargun is a suitable choice. If an enemy were to get close to him, Epsilon would simply whip out his knife or just shoot him.

 **"GrrrrERRRrrrrgh..."**  
 _'Hey Delta I heard that you got sent to Persephone. Is everything alright?'_ said Epsilon with a sound of concern for his brethren.

 **"ERRRrrrooooogh..."**  
 _'I'm fine Epsilon, there's no need to worry. I just disobeyed some orders, no big deal.'_ replied Delta.

 **"Arrrrrerrrggggh..."**  
 _'Well that's a relief. I'm going to assume that's your new Daughter over there.'_ Epsilon gestured towards Rose who was now having a conversation of her own with Tex.

 **"ERRRrrrrch..."**  
 _'Yeah... She's just like Eleanor.'_ Delta mused.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm..." Rose hummed to herself, inserting the syringe into the Angels body. Today felt like a wonderful day for Rose, when she woke up this morning Daddy gave her something that has a bottle and a pointy end.

At first she didn't know what it was until Daddy explained to her that it was called a Syringe and it was used for collecting ADAM from Angels. Daddy also told her that the Angels are people who are sleeping for a very long time, they also have wings. She also needed to be careful too and be on the look out for strangers with masks because they'll do things to hurt her. That's why Daddy would always be there to protect her from the monsters, she just feels safe whenever Daddy's around.

So far they haven't ran into any of those Strangers and already she has collected four ADAM from Angels. The ADAM tastes a bit weird when she first drank it, but once she's gotten use to it, the ADAM tastes really good. Although it wasn't that good compared to the milk and cookies she had last night but it was still pretty good.

"Hi!" said a Voice.

"Huh?" Rose looks up and tries to look around for the one who spoke.

"Behind you silly."

Rose does what the voice asks her to and turns around to see someone that is about her height. She wore a dress similar to hers but it was colored black. Her hair was Brunette and is tied back into a ponytail with a white bow holding it together, and her eyes were hazelnut brown.

"Hi my name is Tex, what's yours?" said the girl known as Tex introducing herself.

"My name is Rose." replied Rose.

"Rose huh... That sounds like a great name." Tex complimented.

"Thank you."

"So what're doing here?" asked Tex.

"Well my Daddy brought me here to gather ADAM from the Angels." Rose answered.

"Really! Same Here!"

"Wow that's great! I can share this Angel if you want?" Rose offered.

"Nah that's okay, I've already collected enough ADAM already." Tex politely denied. "So where's your Daddy?"

"My Daddy is over there." Rose pointed her finger towards where Daddy was. Daddy seems to be talking to someone that looks just like him but his armor was a shiny Cobalt color instead of gold and his loincloth is colored black. He appears to be carrying a huge crossbow that has the limbs in a reverse position and the quiver seems to be at the front. She didn't know why but the weapon looks cool... But not as cool as Daddy's... Okay she admitted that the crossbow was slightly cooler... Oh who was she to kid, the crossbow looks so Awesome! Her thoughts were interrupted when Tex spoke out again.

"Hey my Daddy's over there too!" Tex exclaims excitedly.

"Wait you have a Daddy too?" said Rose surprised.

"Of course, don't you know that everybody has a Daddy."

"No I didn't."

"Hey come on, let's go to meet my Daddy." said Tex, she then grabs Rose by her hand pulling her.

"Okay." Rose agreed as she then starts running with Tex.

While running to their fathers, Tex starts to enchant the word 'Daddy!' repeatedly. Rose catches on to this and joins Tex.

* * *

At the sounds of their Daughters screaming their names excitedly, Delta takes notice of this and turns towards them only to be pounced on by Rose, although he was still standing, his daughter hugged him while hanging on like a leech.

 **"Mmmmmerrrrrgh..."**  
 _'Rose is something wrong?'_ said Delta, although there is nothing wrong since he can always tell by the look of his Daughter's face.

 **"There's nothing wrong Daddy! I'm feeling Great!"** Rose asserted looking up to him with her enthusiastic expression. She then let's go of Delta and ran towards Tex, introducing her new friend. **"This is Tex, I made friends with her!"**

Delta couldn't help but just chuckle. He was glad that his new Daughter made friends already at this age. He reminisced about the time when Eleanor never had any friends, even though she had him, she was still pretty much lonely. Eleanor eventually made friends when she was nine, that made Delta glad that she had someone to interact with other then himself, now Rose can do the same.

 **"Hi Mister Delta how are you doing today."** Tex greeted. This surprised Rose as she didn't know that her new friend has met her Daddy already.

 **"Errrrrmmmmgh..."**  
 _'I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Tex.'_ Delta replied.

 **"You know my Daddy?!"** Rose exclaimed.

 **"Yep."** Tex responded. **"Oh by the way this is my Daddy right here."**

 **"ERRrrrrrgh..."**  
 _'Hello there Rose my name is Epsilon and I've heard all about you from you're Father.'_ Epsilon introduced himself, he then looked into Rose's glowing silver eyes.

 **"Urrrgh..."**  
 _'My what pretty eyes you have.'_ Epsilon complimented making Rose blush a little.

 **"Thanks Mister Epsilon..."** Rose said shyly.

 **"Daddeeeee!"** Tex said with envy, pouting her cheeks.

 **"Mmmerrrgh..."**  
 _'Don't worry you also have pretty eyes Tex.'_ Epsilon chuckled ruffling Tex's hair, making her feel slightly better.

 _'It looks like everyone's getting to know each other.'_ Delta thought looking at the scene before him where both Rose and Tex started to play around, using Epsilon as a playground making the Big Daddy chuckle. _'I wonder if I-'_

Before Delta can continue to ponder his instincts started to activate, he then looks around the area of the group. Epsilon also sensed that somethings not right and stops playing with the girls making them confused. As Delta was scanning the area he immediately spots a Splicer holding a Launcher, aiming at them.

 **"AROOOOOOOOGH!"**  
 _'EVERYONE GET DOWN!'_ Delta howled as he and Epsilon shielded their daughters from the incoming explosion.

 _BOOM!_

"GET THEM! GET THE ADAM!" yelled the leading Splicer while others rushed towards the group with weapons in their hands.

 **"What's going on Daddy! Who are those people!"** Rose was shaking in fear by the sudden explosion. Delta was relieved that his daughter wasn't hurt, even though they have healing abilities, he rubbed her head making her feel a little comfort.

 **"Errrrgh..."**  
 _'It's those Strangers I've been telling you about Rose.'_ the Big Daddy informed.

 **"I'm scared..."**

 **"Hrrrmmm..."**  
 _'It's okay Daddy will protect you. That's why I am here.'_

 **"Grrrrrrgh!..."**  
 _'Delta we need to hurry, they're almost here!'_ warned Epsilon as the Splicer's are indeed not far from them.

 **"Errrrrgh..."**  
 _'Stay here with Tex alright.'_ Delta instructed.

 **"But what about you Daddy?"** Rose asks worriedly.

 **"Hrrrmmmgh..."**  
 _'Don't worry about me I'll come back I promise.'_

 **"Promise..."**

 **"Hrrrgh..."**  
'Promise.' Delta gives Rose one last hug before bringing out his drill and ran towards the invading Splicers. The Big Daddy freezes an upcoming Splicer by using Winter blast before smashing him into pieces. A Splicer was shooting at him with a pistol, but the Splicer was then impaled by his drill. Another Splicer tries to get the jump on him with a wrench but Delta grabs his neck and rams his head into a wall.

"The ADAMS mine!" yelled a Splicer carrying a golf club taking a swing at the Big Daddy, but it had no effect as Delta backs hand the Splicer with his drill. Suddenly flames were pouring on to his back for a brief moment causing him to turn around. A female Splicer was standing right there with her arms emitting Incinerate, she starts yelling something crazy as she then throws more flames at Delta but was soon given the taste of her own medicine as the Big Daddy uses his own Incinerate.

A group of three Splicers ran towards Delta with various weapons in their hands however they were swarmed by Glowing Gold Bees that were summoned by Deltas palm. Unbeknownst to Delta, a Spider Splicer lurking in the shadows was right above him.

"I got you now..." whispered the Splicer, descending from the ceiling ready to assassinate the Big Daddy, but unfortunately he failed the attempt by being shot in the head by a Spear and stuck to a wall like a hanging portrait. Delta notices this and sees Epsilon sniping Splicers left and right with the Speargun, a Splicer attempted to back stab the other Big Daddy but was stabbed in the chest before he can even try.

* * *

"Wow..." Rose quietly said to herself watching in astonishment as her Daddy fought off the Strangers. She never knew that her Daddy was so good at fighting. The little girl watched in anticipation when Daddy spun his lance around to impale a Stranger that was carrying a handheld cannon. He then created wind with his hand to send a couple of Strangers flying back. One Stranger tried to hit Daddy in the back with a golf club but the weapon broke in half and the Stranger ended up getting slashed by his lance.

As she saw Daddy grab another unfortunate Stranger to headbutt him in the face, Rose wondered if she can do all those things that Daddy can do. Maybe she has all of those powers that Daddy has. That thought made her squeal internally in her mind, plastering her face with a excited grin.

Oh that would be amazing if she can do all of those things. Maybe she can shoot balls of fire from her arms, or make ice cubes on the floor to make a ice rink, or maybe-

"HELP!"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sudden distress call from Tex. Rose turns around to see that her friend is struggling to break free from a Stranger with a rabbit mask who was holding her up by the arms.

"LET GO! LET GO!" Tex continued as she rapidly kept kicking her feet in the air.

"SHUT UP YA BRAT!" The Rabbit masked Stranger said harshly while another Stranger with a bird mask walked up to her with a knife.

"It's all going to be over soon." He said sadistically with a calm tone while preparing to cut open her belly. "This won't even hurt a bit."

'OH NO!' That was the first thought Rose had seeing her friend about to die. She has to think of something quick or she might not see her friend ever again. But what could she do? She can't make fire, ice, wind or bees like Daddy. It was so frustrating for her to not be able to help, she just felt powerless without Daddy's help.

Suddenly Rose felt something inside herself, it felt like a surge of energy was building up with each passing second. Without thinking she sprinted at a really high speed towards the bird masked Stranger while a trail of rose pedals follow her, tackling the Stranger with a lot of force.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Stranger with the rabbit mask shouted in surprise.

"Leave her Alone!" Rose demanded.

"Rose?..." Tex said her name confusingly.

"Well well ain't this a new." The Stranger with the bird mask began, while getting up. "Usually you younglins would hide behind your brutes for protection, but you have some fight in ya."

Rose can feel herself tensing a lot along with a nervous sweat droplet running down her forehead. She might have saved Tex from getting hurt by the Stranger, but she has no idea on what to do next.

"This will certainly make things interesting. It won't be enough to satisfy me, but don't worry I won't be too hard on you." The bird Stranger points his knife at the little girl while grinning maliciously underneath the mask.

Rose pulls out her syringe in defense readying to fight him, however when the Bird Stranger was about to charge at her, he was pinned to the wall by a spear.

"Huh?" The Rabbit stranger gotten confused to what happened to his comrad, though before he had time to think, he met the same fate, making him let go of Tex.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Tex, running towards Mister Epsilon giving him a hug.

"Rose!" The red hooded girl turned to see that Daddy was running up to her with a worried expression, even though she couldn't see it from behind his helmet, she can definitely feel it.

"Are you alright?!" Her Daddy continued.

"I'm alright Daddy." Rose replied.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost you." Daddy then started to lecture her. "Don't do something like that again, do you understand."

"But Daddy if I didn't, Tex would have died." Rose protested.

"But what if you did Rose, what if I wasn't around and a Stranger did something horrible to you."

Rose didn't know how to respond to that last sentence, except put her head down in shame to think.

'Daddy's right. Mister Thinker said that he already lost someone important to him, and I was about to do the same.' She felt nothing but guilt.

"But nonetheless I'm proud of you."

'What!' Rose thought with a surprise look on her face.

"Even though it was dangerous, you did something bold when I wasn't around to help you. I can't always protect you Rose, there will be a day where I might pass away. However you proved that you can take care on your own when you get older. But for now you are too young to fight."

The little girl was astonished by her Daddy's speech, it even made her stop feeling bad.

"Rose!" She then directed her attention to her friend who was behind her with an appreciative look. "I just want to say thanks for saving me, I owe you one."

"It was nothing Tex." Rose replied with a grin.

"Nothing! It was amazing! How did you even do that?!"

"Do... what?"

"You know... When that bird Stranger was about to cut me, you just pushed him hard really fast with flowers coming behind you." Tex explains while making some gestures.

"Oh that..." Rose honestly didn't know how she did that as she then shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Hmm..." Tex just looked at her skeptically but just said. "Alright I believe you, but you better not be holding out on me."

"Don't worry I won't"

Both of them began to giggle at this for no apparent reason.

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

The Thinker was standing in front of the operation table looking at some books and various notes that were left behind from the deceased Scientists until he heard familiar thumping foot steps behind him.

"Sigma report..." The AI ordered.

 **"ERRRrrrrrrrgh..."**

"Subject Delta and Epsilon were engaged in combat by the Splicers in the Pickering District... Those Diseased men are getting bolder ever since the war..."

 **"Hrrrrrrgh... mmmMMMRRRrrrrrgh..."**

"I see... Her semblance has activated, but don't worry she will learn when she grows..." The Thinker then looks notes again for us to see that he was reading about Aura.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to be honest, I was inspired by reading Grimm Heir by DeadRich18 to write this story. You'll see more of Lenny Ryan in the next chapter, hopefully Yang wouldn't get all punny with Lenny, (no joke intended), otherwise he might go insane. Also if you liked the Red vs Blue reference in this chapter, good for you because they'll help with the development for Rose's character.(If I can somehow know how to do that anyway)

 **If you're curious about Delta's conversation with Epsilon having subtitles. That will only be when Delta speaks with another Big Daddy or his daughter Rose.**

 **Questions and Comments**

 **HJSDGCE:** First of all thank you and the explanation you had but this will kind of shift back and forth between her adventures in rapture and I was mostly inspired by Grimm Heir. But don't worry the next two chapters will show Lenny's adventures with WBY.

Also to answer your question, I explained already that they took language classes to understand Delta's grunts and stuff. Don't ask me why or how but they just do.

 **gamelover41592:** we are on the second game. But all will be revealed later.

 **Alternet RedSkys:** Yes Lenny is a relative of Andrew but I won't tell you how though. (Maybe in future)

 **Shaneman17:** Yes she will still like the weapons and cookies.

 **Guest:** Thanks

 **Itharax:** I updated just now. :)

If you have any Questions or Comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.

* * *

Epsilon

Originally known as Leonard Church, he used to work for the Atlas military when he was still human. He was the military's most skilled ranged sharp shooters that was assigned to a base in Blood Gulch canyon, where he had to keep on a look out for White Fang. Unfortunately he had to babysit a Rookie and a Perverted Swordsman. Their names were Michael J. Caboose and Lavernius Tucker. Caboose seemingly messes up every time they used the tank and Tucker was just a nuisance. Eventually he was given a day off by the newly appointed General, James Ironwood.

For some odd reason Church decided he would just go fishing on a boat near the Island of Patch. But bad luck struck again when a random lightning storm hit his row boat causing him to sink down into the ocean. He was assumed dead on the surface and no one will ever know where his body went.

But in reality he woke up in a hospital that just happened to be underwater. The doctor told him that he was found sinking to the bottom of the ocean and was saved by gentleman named Johnny Topside, who happened to be scuba diving. Church thanked Johnny for saving him but he needed answers to where he is. He first asked Johnny but he just replied that he just found this place. So they decided to explore the city for a bit for some reason and stayed there for a couple of days.

Later they were suspected as spies from the city's leader, Andrew Ryan, and they were arrested. After the interrogation he still did not believe that they were innocent as he recognizes Church as soldier from Atlas. Church tried to reason with him and to not bring Johnny into this but it was too late. He and Johnny were sent to Persephone, that is where he became Subject Epsilon.

Epsilon was never assigned to a Little Sister to protect, instead he just patrols the city. He met Subject Delta several times but it was only for a few moments. Epsilon even felt that he owed Delta for something but he can't remember what.

During the civil war, he found a Little Sister crying over a dead Rosie. He felt bad for the little one and decided to take her under his wing.

After the war was over, He and the Little Sister named Tex began to gather ADAM.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Present Day

* * *

The Airship soon arrives landing on the docks of Beacon Academy. Once it landed the Blonde male went over to the nearest trash can to hurl out his contents while Lenny and Yang along with some other people stroll by him. They followed down the paved pathway all the way to the front side of the academy. After what seems to be a few moments of looking at the view of the entire school, Lenny was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow..." he said amazed.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" said Yang walking next to him.

"You know despite me being dragged to this academy, I have to agree!" Lenny concurred with the Blonde Beaut.

"So still thinking of becoming a detective?" asked Yang.

"Yeah I'm still going to do that," Lenny replied. "The Vale Police Academy doesn't open until the next two months so I should be able to apply by then. Besides I just came here for answers, and once I do, I'll be outta here!"

Yang just chuckled for a bit. "You know for a guy that doesn't seem to want to be here, I think you would fit right in."

"You really think so?" Lenny stated raising a brow.

"Of course!" Yang said raising her voice a little. "Have you ever considered to at least give something a try?"

"Well... I suppose." said Lenny rubbing his chin.

"Great!" Yang exclaimed. With in an instant a random group of people surrounded the Blonde Beaut, surprising Lenny. "Well catch you later! My Friends are here! Gotta go catch up! Bye!"

As Yang dashed off down the road along with some other people, the Detective was left alone in the dust, Lenny just sighed.

"Well this is just fantastic." He started off sarcastically. "First I had to stop a robbery, only to be invited by the Headmaster of this Academy! Next I meet some Blonde Chick who got puked on by Vomit Boy, and she apparently ditched me for no apparent reason! What next a White Haired Girl with a lot of Sass!"

Suddenly he felt his legs get bumped from behind making him fall backwards into a bunch of cases. While laying down on the luggage, he looks up to see the culprit responsible only to find a girl wearing a dress that is primarily colored light blue, white, and some red. Her eyes were ice blue while her complexion was pale. Lenny noticed that her left eye has a crooked scar making him wonder what happened, but then he noticed the ridiculously white long side ponytail she has, complete with a tiara at the base of the style. As far he can tell, this girl looks like she has a lot of sass to give.

'Alright too soon...' Lenny thought while his emerald eyes met her ice blue orbs.

"What are you doing?!" She said with an haughty attitude.

"I could say the same to you, bumping into people that are just minding their own business." Lenny replied back with his irritated-yet-calm tone as he then picks himself up.

"That's because I didn't see you standing in the middle of the path." She said in her own defense. That lame excuse made Lenny throw his arms out mentally as if to say 'Seriously'

"You do realize you could've went around me... Right!" He countered while explaining. "This pathway is huge complete with individual Forever Fall trees, benches, and a large pond surrounding this area. Unless you really lack sense of direction!"

The last comment has seemed to offended the Bratty Girl, making her angrily point at him while saying. "How dare you speak to me with that kind of attitude! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?"

"You are Weiss Schnee correct!" He said addressing her name. Of course he knows darn well who this girl is, he read about her in a magazine once. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the biggest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"I guess you aren't such a complete dolt after all," the Heiress admitted seeing as he obviously done his research. "But there is no excuse for being rude!"

"Oh did I also mention that it was also infamously known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners?" Lenny added making her angry again.

"Alright that's it! I demand who you are?! And where you came from?! So I can have a Complaint sent to your Parents about your behavior!" She hollered demandingly, while poking at him at the beginning of each sentence.

Lenny just sighs as he moves her arm to the side by backhanding it and introduces himself in his own way. "The Names Lenny Ryan, Soon to be Detective, Pleasure to meet you, I live somewhere in Vale, Now if you can excuse me."

He then leaves, walking pass the Heiress who was dissatisfied with her answer and is now helplessly watching her persecutor getting away with his actions. She quickly snaps out of it and continues with her rant. "Hey get back here I'm not done with you!"

"Does it look like I give a single spec of Dust of what comes out of your mouth." said Lenny throwing his arms up and then putting them behind his head.

"Why you-"

"It must be pretty rough working for her huh?" He said to the Butler, pitying him, giving a quick pat his shoulder. The Butler mentally agreed with him.

"GRRRRRRRGH!" Weiss growled hostilely, grinding her own teeth against each other.

While trying to hold off a smirk he mentally noted to himself that he should try something like that again. Maybe Yang was right, he might just fit right in just fine, but oh well, the sooner he can find his answer, the sooner he can leave this place. Checking his scroll to see that he had some time to kill, he decided to go explore around the school for a bit until he saw the Blonde Gentleman from earlier. He wore a black hoodie and some jeans along with several pieces of armour, two belts, and what appears to be a sword on his belt.

"Hey!" he called out giving the guy a little jumpscare. "Are you okay or something?"

"Oh I'm alright," the Blonde responded. "I'm just a little..."

"Lost." Lenny finished his sentence.

"Well... if you can call it that." he replied sheepishly.

"Follow me dude I know the way were suppose to go." Lenny offered as he turns and walked away.

"Thanks man." the Blonde thanked. "So what's your name?"

"Lenny Ryan, yours?"

"Jaune Arc."

"An Arc huh." said Lenny while smirking. "A long line of Heroes that the world has ever known. With generations that helped made history what it is today. Your parents must be proud of you coming here."

"Thanks!?" Jaune said surprised that Lenny knows all about. "How did you know about my family?"

"It's in the history book, you should read it sometime." Lenny said giving a quick explanation. "Although I didn't see your qualities as an Arc back when you puked on my friend's shoe."

"He-heh sorry my bad." said Jaune rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I get motion sickness sometimes."

"Maybe you should've gotten that looked up by a Doctor before coming here." Lenny suggested.

"Yeah, I should've..."

After what appears to be a long moment of silence Jaune decided to show off his weapon.

"So... I uh... Got this sword right here!" He said while unsheathing it, letting Lenny have a good look at it. "Although it's a hand-me-down from my Great-great Grandfather, he used it in the Great War, so it can't really transform into anything exciting, except my sheath can extend into a shield that's cool right." he said while trying to sound impressive, but after more moments of silence the Blonde deflated and sighs, putting it back in it's sheath. "It's lame isn't it."

"Jaune."

"Yes Lenny?"

"I think you have one of the most finest swords ever wielded in mankind." said Lenny making Jaune perk up a little bit.

"You really think so?!" said Jaune. "Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"Well think about it your sword is a century old and is still in pristine condition. A great heirloom if you ask me." Lenny puts his hand into his own coat, pulling out a Break action Revolver. "Take my gun for example, it doesn't look special but it gets the job done right! So what else would your Great-great Grandfather use to help win the Great War."

"Your right!" The Blonde agreed feeling better. "Oh by the way, just out of curiousity... Is yours a hand-me-down too?"

"Yes, but it's slightly better than yours because it uses dust rounds." Lenny replied while putting it back in his trench coat.

"Awww..."

* * *

Later...

* * *

The Amphitheater was jam packed with both Humans and Faunus from all four kingdoms. In the midst of all this Lenny can see a certain Blonde Beaut waving at him, signalling him to come over where she was at.

"Well Jaune it's a pleasure to meet you, but I have to go now." said Lenny as he then walks towards Yang.

"Okay bye." The Arc responded by waving his arm, he then proceeds to find a spot to sit at.

"Hey Lenny! I saved you spot!" said Yang when Lenny walked up while next to her.

"Even after you ditched me?" Lenny asked skeptically, raising a brow.

"Consider it as an apology." She said with a grin.

"Right..." Lenny said as he then added. "So anyway right after you left me, you could say I got bumped into by someone."

"Ooo... Was it your girlfriend." Yang teased making Lenny a bit irritated.

"Not really, she just pushed her cart full of bags right into me." He explained. "But get this, she said she didn't _'see me'_ "

Yang just gaped at this while keeping the amused expression. "Are you serious right now! She does realize she could've went around you right!?"

"That's what I said!" Lenny just sighs. "Hopefully that would be the last time I see her."

"YOU!"

"Urgh! Spoke too soon..." Lenny cringed at the sudden yelling.

"So is this the girl you're talking about?" asked Yang.

"Apparently so..." He replied.

"You have a lot nerve to ignore me like that!" the Heiress snapped at him while pointing a finger. "Let alone just out right leaving when I was talking!"

"I had a good reason for that you know." Lenny remarked.

Realizing what he meant the Heiress continued. "Rude! Someone ought to teach you some manners!"

"The same can be said for you Princess."

"Why you-"

Suddenly the entire Amphitheater goes quiet at the sound of a microphone being prepped, causing the two to stop arguing and turn their attention towards the Headmaster of Beacon who was now speaking on stage.

"I'll keep this brief..." The Headmaster began in a monotonous tone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." His speech soon grew weary as if he became tired. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin then leaves, letting Glynda Goodwitch take his place at the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Hmm... I don't know whether or not he wants us to pass or he is not really interested in us?" Lenny assumed with Yang agreeing with him.

"Well it's pretty obvious that Headmaster Ozpin is a busy man," said Weiss. "He has more important matters to attend to than dealing with students."

'Yeah but I'm not going to be one here.' Lenny thought while seeing where the Headmaster went.

* * *

It was nighttime and all the new Beacon Students were setting up sleeping bags in the Ballroom except one person. That said person was headed towards the Beacon Clock Tower where the Headmaster's office resides.

"Mr. Ryan don't you think it's past curfew?" Ozpin stated with his eyes on a newspaper when Lenny came in through the elevator.

"Alright talk, I want answers." Lenny demanded in his calm tone. "Why did you make me come here?!"

"I already told you Mr. Ryan, I see the potential of an young individual who can do much more than staying inside the walls of Va-"

"That's not what I'm looking for and you know it!" Lenny interrupted.

Seeing that there was no use lying to him Ozpin just sighed, looking up from his paper. "If you insist Mr. Ryan." He starts to press a few holographic buttons making a screen appear. Lenny gave it an inspection, realizing that this was news from ten years ago. The headlines on the front cover read **Girl kidnapped in Patch, Huntsman wounded trying to find her.**

"What does old news have to do with this?" Lenny asked skeptically.

"You see during that time one of my colleagues had lost his daughter do to someone kidnapping her." the Headmaster explains making Lenny scratch his head.

"And you want me to find her?" Lenny responded. "Look I'm sorry if your friend had his little girl kidnapped, but I'm afraid this case couldn't be cracked, dozens of policemen and hunters have went to the island and even around the world to search for clues on her whereabouts. The only lead they had was the suspect used a boat to escape the island with the girl and that's just it."

"So you know that much about it then?" said Ozpin hiding a smirk underneath.

"Yeah I read a lot of articles and cases since I was a kid." Lenny stated, he then tells himself. "I can't believe I was brought over here for this!"

"What if I told you there was more to this story." Ozpin continued. "What if I told you that there was no boat."

This seems to grab Lenny's attention but he still was doubtful. "How so?"

"What you saw in that article was a cover up from me." the Headmaster revealed.

This made Lenny surprised at this man's words, but still kept his stoic face. Who would've thought that this man would hide something small as this.

"Reason being is that the truth sounds like it came straight from out of the ordinary." Ozpin described. "The huntsman that was wounded is actually one of the most skilled hunters in the world, for him to be taken down that easily seems unlikely but his opponent is a force to be dealt with. The kidnapper himself has the ability to conduct electricity, produce flames, wind, and telekinesis; all of that without Aura."

'Without Aura? That does seem bizarre...' Lenny thought, but why does it seem so familier to him.

"Once the kidnapper wounded the huntsman, he left him there to bleed to death." The Headmaster continued sounding a bit grim before carrying on. "The girl was already shocked unconscious by his powers prior to the fight. Afterwards she was taken under the ocean."

After hearing the last part of the sentence, Lenny either believed that was the reason why nobody couldn't solve the case or this man had too much coffee.

"I know it might be hard to understand at first but maybe you'll recognize this." Ozpin then presses more holographic buttons replacing the first screen with another, only this time it showed a picture of a chain symbol tattooed on a hand surrounded by a pool of blood.

When Lenny saw this he suddenly felt a huge headache which made him clutch his noggin with his right hand while falling to his knees. At the same time he started to hear voices whispering to him in his mind, he really couldn't make out what they're saying but one stood out in particular.

 _Son... you're special... you were born to do great things..._

"Mr. Ryan are you alright?!" Lenny immediately snaps out of it when he heard the Headmaster's voice. He looked to see that Ozpin was front of him bending a little and his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright I just had a headache that's all." the Young Detective replied while being helped up by Ozpin.

"I must apologize if I did anything that brought up something traumatizing from your past." said the Headmaster asking for pardon.

"It's alright I think I'm going back to the ballroom and go to sleep." said Lenny as he then head to the elevator.

"By the way pardon me for being rude but are you still going to consider joining Beacon?" Ozpin asks.

Lenny just sighed and answers. "You got yourself a deal Headmaster." He then enters the elevator and leaves Ozpin's office.

"I do wonder how he got in here without either Glynda's or my permission?" the Headmaster asks himself before walking back to his desk.

* * *

When Lenny was walking back to the ballroom he felt his scroll vibrating. He takes it out from his coat and answers the call.

"Hey Henry, what's up." He greeted.

 _"Well apparently the Boss of the Schnee Dust Company sent a complaint to me about your behavior towards his youngest daughter, mind explaining to me what happened?"_ said the man known as Henry asked from the other side of the call.

"Yeah long story short she was the one who started it." Lenny said with an immature answer.

 _"Alright I believe you,"_ chuckled Henry before adding on. _"So how's Beacon so far? Are you going to join them or something?"_

"It's alright and I think I'm going to like it here." Lenny answered.

 _"Heh funny, when you told me the news that you were going to Beacon instead of the Vale Police Academy, you were grumpy as hell. What made you change your mind?"_ Henry said.

"Well on the way to here I've met someone..." Lenny replied without mentioning Yang's name. "And she told me, _Have you ever considered to at least give something a try?_ "

 _"Okay stay safe kid I don't want to have you doing something stupid. And if you need anything, you know who to call."_

"Bye." said Lenny before closing his scroll.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Hello people it's been a long time since I've updated Subject Rose and my other stories but I've been running into writers block as of late and a lot of distractions. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one is a continuation of this one so you probably might not see Rose/Ruby for some time.

 **Questions and Comments**

 **Itharax:** Thank you :)

 **Alternet RedSkys:** Yes and along with some other people _(But not at the same time though)_

 **Marc Ello-Re Yes:** No don't like it

 **The Weeping Prophet:** Yes

 **Akshka:** Thanks

If you have any Questions or Comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bioshock they belong to their respective owners

* * *

 _Twelve Years Ago..._

 _He was in his room, sitting on the floor currently playing detective with his action figures and toy cars. Little mini figures of colorful huntsmen and huntresses along with black creatures of Grimm was scattered everywhere, they all lay before him, and everything else was either a doll or some books of the greatest mysteries or detectives in the world_ _._

 _"Lenny come here, I want to give you something." His father called from downstairs._

 _"Coming!" five year old Lenny replied, dropping his toys in a rush like any child would do._

 _Waiting in the living room downstairs, one man was sitting on a chair wearing gray jeans and a white sweater. The sleeves of the sweater were rolled up a bit to reveal a pair of green chain symbols on each hand. The man had a patient tone while his son ran up to him._

 _The man smiled and gave held out a small box that was wrapped up nicely. "Happy Birthday Son."_

 _The child accepted the gift and proceeds to unwrap it in a neat fashion. He opened the lid slowly while anticipating what was inside. Much to his surprise it was a golden badge in the shape of a shield. Inside the shield is a picture of a bird that is symbolizing freedom._

 _"(Gasp!) My very own Detectives Badge! Thanks Dad!" Lenny cheered, giving his old man a hug. "How did you know what I wanted!"_

 _"I'm your father of course, I'll always know what you want and what's good for you." His father then gets up from his chair and heads straight to the door with Lenny following him. "Now we have a big day ahead of us birthday boy, first I want to check out on the Lighthouse before we head out to the city in Vale alright."_

 _"Right!" Lenny replied. "Hey Dad!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you think I'll ever become a Detective?"_

 _His father just smiles after hearing the question._

 _"Son you're special, you were born to do great things."_

* * *

His eyes groggily open as he then yawns and sits up while groaning. He looks around his surroundings only to see that the sun was shining through the windows of the Ballroom while people are packing their sleeping bags and getting ready for the initiation. Currently he was wearing his light blue pajamas, so he might as well get started too.

"Morning Sherlock, sleep well?" Lenny turns his head to see a pair of Lilac eyes gazing at him.

"Morning to you too Yang and please don't call me that." he said.

"Why not it totally fits your entire detective theme!" said Yang grinning at him.

"Just don't, I personally find that nickname really annoying." Lenny explains while recalling a time where Henry and his friends Burns and Joel wouldn't stop calling him "Lil' Sherlock" after learning that he wanted to become a detective. Even though Henry stopped this, Burns and Joel just uses it to tease him whenever they felt like it.

"Alright whatever you say... Lenny!" Yang said with a grin resembling the cat who ate the canary.

 _'By the looks of that stupid smile, she's bound to tease me...'_ Lenny thought.

The young detective then proceeds to walk to the boys restroom so he can change into his detective uniform privately without gaining stares from the Blonde Beaut just for decency. Sure he might not have one of those six pack abs but he was still lean enough to have a nice body.

Lenny soon was at his own personal locker grabbing his break-action revolver, several types of dust rounds, and regular ammo just in case.

"So you only have a plain old revolver?" asked Yang who happened to have a locker right next to him.

"Yes Yang I do." Lenny answered the obvious question.

"Why don't you upgrade it then?"

"It's already upgraded to use both dust rounds and regular ammo."

"No I meant like give it a second form or something?" The Blonde Beaut suggested making Lenny sigh.

"Yang do you even remember our conversation yesterday on the airship?" said Lenny making Yang confused.

"What does being a Detective have to do with- Oh... I get it." said Yang realizing her dullness. "Since you didn't anticipate being a Hunter here, you didn't give your weapon another form when you wanted to go to that police academy right."

"Right." said Lenny repeating Yang's last word.

"Then why did you upgrade it to use Dust rounds then?"

Lenny gave another sigh. He can think of a number of reasons why he needs to use Dust rounds for the line of work he was suppose to specialize in and it was when he really needed it. Subduing criminals, escape from a fiery building, prevent a bomb from exploding, etc. Before he can explain these things for her an announcement went off on the intercom and at the same time something or someone was pinned to the wall by a spear behind him.

 _Chink! Thump!_

"Holy! What Just Happened!" Lenny freaked out.

 _"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

He turns around to see it was Jaune who was apparently the one pinned by a golden and red spear. "Jaune?!"

"Oh hey Lenny." the Arc said sluggishly.

"What happened to you?" His answer was immediately answered when he saw walking by the was a red haired girl who had green eyes, she mostly wears some armor made of bronze even though there wasn't any protecting her shoulders. On her arms are elbow length gloves while on her legs she wore a black, elastic, A-line miniskirt, a red sash with a small circular bronze plate by her right hip wraps around the skirt. The plate contains an emblem which consists of a shield and spear.

She wore a bronze headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her headpiece on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She was no doubt the Champion of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, and accompanying her of course was the Heiress. "Oh, that just happened." Lenny deadpanned as the Heiress harrumphed at the comment with her nose pointed upwards arrogantly.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha Nikos said to Jaune while pulling out the spear as she then follows Weiss out the exit.

Jaune replied while slumping against the wall. "Likewise..."

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" said Yang making an ironic pun.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said while accepting Lenny's help.

"I have no idea what you said to them. But I'm not going to ask." Lenny said carrying the Arc.

* * *

After Jaune recovered from his incident, they all arrived at a cliff that overlooks the emerald forest. There; other initiates and themselves took their place at some silver tiles. Standing in front of the initiates are the Headmaster whom is carrying a coffee mug and his assistant holding a Scroll Tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explains without adding the exception of Lenny to which the young detective thought.

 _'Well not me though, I don't know how I'm going to survive?'_

Adding to what the headmaster said Glynda then explains with a different topic. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Several students were either shocked or nervous after hearing what Ozpin said. Lenny could've sworn he heard some girl saying "See? I told you!"

 _'That's just great...'_ Lenny thought sarcastically.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." The headmaster continued making both Jaune and Lenny both gulp nervously. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand to speak, "Yeah, um, sir?" but was completely ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin ordered making everyone activate their weapons and take their own stances.

Regardless of being ignored the Arc persists. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered making Lenny worry and say.

"So you'll be handing out parachutes to us or specifically to those who don't have Aura." the young detective can feel his sweat raining down like bullets from his forehead, and held his hands in a begging manner. Jaune agrees by nodding his head rapidly, although he has no idea what Aura is?

"No. You both will be using your own 'landing strategies.'" said Ozpin making Lenny's eyes widened at this, while at the same time he sees Yang wink at him as she then puts on a pair of sunglasses and witness her be flung away like a catapult. Lenny also notices the lack of students who were at the edge of the cliff.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." said Jaune while at the same time Lenny was saying.

"Oh..."

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

"ShiIII-!..."

Unfortunately before they could finish what they could've said, they were launched away like flies being flicked by a finger while the head master casually takes a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Somewhere above the Emerald Forest a small black bird or Nevermore was flapping peacefully while cawing gently until...

 _Shriek!_

"Oh God It Went In My Mouth!" Lenny crashes into it midair, killing the bird, while some of it's feathers went into his mouth in the process.

While free falling Lenny begins to think whilst spitting out the remains. _'Okay Think! You just gotten thrown off a cliff by the Guy who convinced you to go to this Academy and now you're falling after eating feathers... What do I do?!'_ He then brings out his revolver and suddenly gets an idea. _'Alright, if I use my revolver maybe I can load it with both Wind and Gravity Dust rounds then theoretically I can slow down my descent. But given the size of the pistol, it might not work. Although considering my options I guess it's worth a shot. If I timed this correctly then I'll shoot the ground at the last-'_

 _Splash!_

 _'...second...'_

Before he could put his plan into action, he fell face first into a pond that was conveniently there. The body of water was deep enough to break his fall, and now he sunk into it slowly. As he was about to swim back up, something in his mind triggered suddenly.

 _The first thing he saw was someone injecting a syringe into him, he couldn't make out who it was since they were silhouetted in shadows. Next he was at the bottom of the Ocean floor and in the distance he can make out some sort of city that is some how functioning but is almost in ruins. Then he was in a forest where he could barely see anything since it was dark even though the shattered moon shines upon him, he looks down at his hands and saw that he had his revolver in his right hand while on the left hand was some sort of weapon he never seen before._

 _It had three hooks that were connected to each other like a pinwheel, gears that seem to make the hooks slowly spin, the trigger had a guard shaped like a knuckle duster making it impossible to lose his grip if someone were to wrench it from him, the weapon seems to be mostly made out of a metal while there is a leather strap that hugged his arm, lastly there is a Dust vile embedded on the side of the arm guard._

 _"ShriiiIIIIEEek!"_

 _He looks up and sees a pair of glowing eyes that shine as bright as the moon itself, it then pounces at Lenny with it's eyes blinding him. The light then turns right to reveal that a light house shined in the distance._

Lenny suddenly snaps out of it as he then swam to the surface before he loses his breath. Upon exiting the pond he gasped for air and crawls upon shore.

 _'Okay, not the best landing strategy but this works too.'_ He thought as he then stands up and asks himself. _'Although, what was that I even saw? Some kind of vision or something?'_ Lenny sighs and rubs his face only to notice a cut on the back of his right hand.

Lenny cussed while holding his hand. _'Damn it! I don't have anything to close this!'_ Then unexpectedly his hand started to glow an Ocean Blue. _'Okay... that's new...'_ The glow then heals his small wound making him realize he has...

"Aura?!" Lenny blurted out. "How in Remnant do I have Aura?!"

There's no way he could have Aura. According to the books he read, anyone with a soul can only achieve Aura through years of vigorous amounts of training and discipline. Most have their Auras unlocked at a certain young age when they had enough practice, and there's no way he had done all of that. Sure he may have practiced shooting at the range to the point where he can hit targets accurate enough at dead center or exercise at the gym and learn how to do some take downs with Henry but there's no way in freaking hell that was enough to get Aura.

But then again, there was one possible explanation. Someone must have unlocked Aura for him, sure an Aura user can unlock another person's Aura, but who would want to unlock it for him though. It's not like they can go up to a random person and unlock it for them, besides it would take a toll on the user.

"You know what forget it." He told himself. "I should start looking for someone to partner up with I guess."

Before he went, Lenny notices something under a tree. He thought he was seeing things but it looked like some sort of crate. After further investigation it was indeed a crate and it was covered by years of moss and dirt along with the occasional mold with mushrooms on the side.

Lenny wiped off the dirt and moss from the top, while avoiding the moldy side that he found gross, the cover revealed a logo that stated **_'Fink Manufacturing'_**.

"Fink Manufacturing?" If Lenny remembered correctly Fink Manufacturing was a company that attempted to outdo the Shcnees after the Great War. The company had an ingenious and revolutionary idea of weapons and machines that required little use of Dust. They almost did make the Schnees run out of business, however when the Atlas Military inspected the factory they had it shut down due to poor working conditions of both Human and Faunus workers.

"Hmm should I or should I not open it?" he asks himself whether or not he should open the crate, but decided that was a stupid question. _'Oh who am I kidding, who knows it might have something useful.'_

Unknown to most people he meet, the pommel of his revolver is actually a modified pry bar. Sure some may say it would damage the gun but he made sure that the mechanism was tight and durable enough to be able to function as an average ever day tool for opening boxes, crates, doors, you name it despite it not being that practical.

 _'Wait does this count as giving my weapon a second form?...'_ Lenny thought while looking back at the conversation he had with Yang at his locker. _'Nah probably doesn't, all I have to do is unfold the pommel by hand, no machinery required.'_

Mentally chuckling at that thought, Lenny unfolded the pommel revealing a set of teeth that you would find on any end of a crowbar. He shoves it in between the lid and the box and proceeds to open it while using the barrel as leverage. After a couple seconds he pry's it open without effort and proceeds to lift up the lid, what he saw inside the crate surprises him.

It was the weapon he had seen in his vision, laying on packing hay with several viles of Dust. Lenny picks it up to inspect. It indeed has three hooks that were connected to each other with gears that would make the hooks spin, the trigger has a guard shaped like a knuckle duster, and finally there was a slot to where it would seem like a place to insert some sort of battery.

Not questioning why the strange weapon looks like the one he had in his vision, Lenny simply just slips it on and inserts what appears to be wind dust into the empty slot. As if by magic the device whirs to life suddenly making the hooks turn.

Suddenly a soft growl was heard behind him. _'Oh Crap!'_ This might be the first time he ever encountered a Grimm but he knew he should remain calm. As he slowly reached for his revolver, the Grimm suddenly rushed to him. Lenny whipped his entire body around with his arm extended to aim, he pulled the trigger rapidly three times firing modified bullets dead center at it's skull.

Lenny inspects the corpse to see that it was Beowolf. "Sheesh they look more terrifying in real life," he said to himself, breathing heavily, as the body disappears he knew he had to keep moving since he doesn't want to meet the entire pack of this one. So he stuffed all the remaining Dust viles that were in the crate before heading out.

* * *

It's been about thirty minutes but it felt like hours to Lenny though he had to keep calm so the Grimm won't track him. To keep himself distracted from negative thoughts he been studying his new found weapon, although it was just simple. Pull the trigger and make the hooks spin, that's all right?

However he had no more time to ponder since he bumped into the back of a certain someone.

"Hey! Watch were your going!" she said.

"Oh sorr- Hey wait a minute..." What stopped Lenny from apologizing is the voice of that certain someone and she turns around to see him.

"IT'S YOU!" they both shouted, simultaneously.

"I can't believe this!" the Heiress said rubbing her temples.

"Hey! I can't believe this too Ice Queen!" Lenny said giving her a nickname suitable to whenever she annoys him.

"Don't call me that!" Weiss growled. "Out of all the people I have to be paired up with for the next four years, it had to be you!"

"Well whether we like it or not we're stuck together." Lenny states. Weiss then walks away leaving Lenny all alone causing him to shout. "Hey Where Are You Going!"

"Anywhere but you!" the Heiress said. "I'm going to pick a different partner."

"What! You can't just pick another partner!" said Lenny but Weiss was ignoring him. "Fine have it your way! But don't say I didn't told you so if you come back."

The Heiress harrumphed with her shoulders hunched, her posture leaning forward. As she stomped away from Lenny's view he simply just leaned against a tree.

"She'll be back." he said.

 _A couple minutes later..._

Lenny was inspecting one of his new weapon's cartridges when he heard a rustling from the bushes and guess who it is, Weiss Schnee even more annoyed.

"Told you so." said Lenny.

"Whatever," said Weiss. "Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't count on it."

For the next half hour they've trekked through the woods of the Emerald Forest occasionally fighting Beowolves. Lenny decided against using his new weapon since he did not know how to operate the gizmo. Though that did not stop his new partner berating him for it.

"What kind of Hunter are you even if you don't know how to use the weapon you've made." said Weiss.

"First of all 'Ice Queen' I did not make this weapon." said Lenny "Secondly I've just found it in a box under a tree."

"So you happened to stole it from someone that might've placed it there for safe keeping." Weiss argued while trying to ignore the nick name.

"It was sitting there for 80 years!" Lenny stated. "The company who made this is long gone!"

"Which company would that be then?" asked Weiss with a brow raised.

"Fink Manufacturing."

"Ah yes one of the many rival companies that the Schnee Dust Company shut down." she said. "Though that does not excuse you from not being able to use it."

Lenny just groaned with annoyance. "Give me a break already..."

Suddenly they heard the voice of a girl screaming in the distance.

"Was that a girl screaming?" Lenny asked.

"What else would it be you dolt!" Weiss said answering the obvious. "Now come on the relic isn't going to take itself you know."

Lenny sighed. "Do you even know where were going?"

The heiress scoffed. "Of course I do!" she started to walk right. "It's this way." She suddenly stops and starts walking the other way. "I mean... This way! It's definitely this way."

This slightly amused Lenny yet he was annoyed. "Let's face it were lost!"

"Well at least I'm putting some effort to try and find the temple!"

"Yeah sure you are." Lenny said sarcastically. He suddenly grunted as he felt another headache.

 _It was another vision of sorts. He saw himself and Weiss before zooming away from himself and her. He went through many trees until finally he saw the forest temple._

"Hello Dolt! Are you even listening to me!" Weiss said as Lenny regained consciousness.

"I think I know where to go." he said as his response.

"What are you serious right now?" Weiss said skeptically.

"Look I just recently had this headache and it showed me where to go." He said.

"Oh and I don't suppose your headache can show me how I graduate then." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Just humor me." Lenny then walked away leaving Weiss.

"Fine but you better not get us killed!"

* * *

They soon reached the temple only to find Yang and some other girl had beat them to it. The girl mostly wore black throughout her body highlighting the white on her chest area and the shorts. She adorned stockings that went from black to purple while black ribbons were wrapped around her fore arms. While wearing purple eye shadow around her eyes her most notable feature was the bow on her head, somewhat holding her long black hair.

"Oh Hey Lenny!" the blonde called out waving a golden knight chess piece. "Guess what I have!"

"Did you really need to shout it out like that?" the other girl asked.

Yang obviously ignoring the other's question, continued as Lenny and Weiss walked towards them. "Why don't you grab the same piece like this one and we can be on the same time team!"

"Um no thanks I think I rather-"

"Sure." Lenny said before the Heiress could complete her refusal as he grabbed a similar chess piece.

"Hey!"

"The question was for me obviously." Lenny turned to the other girl. "So what's your name?"

"Blake."

Yang then notices Lenny's new old looking gadget, hanging on the side of his belt.

"Hey Lenny what's that you got there?" the blonde asked.

"This?" Lenny said while grabbing it. "I don't know, I just found it. So far all it does is just spin."

He demonstrates after pulling a trigger making it spin briefly in a rapid pace.

"Oh sweet." said Yang. "I bet you can take it for a spin when this is all over."

The pun made everyone around her cringe and groan.

Suddenly they heard a distant scream coming close as it then flew over them before hitting the nearest tree. The individual who crashed was no other than Jaune Arc.

"Jaune?!" Lenny said as the Arc responded.

"I'm alright..."

"Did he just flew out of no where?" Blake asked.

"I guess?" said Lenny.

Before Yang had a chance to comment with a pun of sort, she was interrupted by sounds of crashing noises from the forest. An Ursa came out of the seemingly dense trees frightening Lenny on the inside, only for a pink explosion to go off to reveal a ginger headed girl had been riding it. She wore a black collared vest with a white sleeveless top that has a heart shaped window, she also wore some layers of clothing at her abdomen colored red and blue as bits of armor surrounded her. Pink fingerless gloves on each hand while a pink skirt that went to the thighs. Her emblem was a hammer with a lightning bolt, located on her back.

"Awwww... It's broken." She stated like a child would, disturbing Lenny. A boy followed her wearing a green mistral tailcoat with a gold and black trimming around his collar and down the right side of his torso whereas his cuffs were oink with gold trims. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail reaching the midsection of his back. While most of his hair was black Lenny noticed a pink streak coming down the left side of his hair. His emblem was a lotus flower sketched in a golden outline on one side of the tailcoat.

He breathed heavily, using the dead Ursa as support for his exhausted body.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." he said between breathes. As he looked up, he saw that his friend was gone. He looked around frantically before spotting her inspecting a gold rook. She mistaken it for being shaped like a crown as she started to dance sing a song.

"Nora!" her friend shouts causing her to salute and skips to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again.

Soon after Pyrrha came running out with a Deathstalker that has an intent on piercing her body. She kept on dodging the claws and running as she called out to Jaune as the boy called back to her. Nora also decided to join in by shouting her name. This was apparently the final straw for Yang who wasn't able to comment on the things that were happening.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" she said with her eyes changing to a furious red. This was the first time Lenny saw someone change their eye color.

As Yang was breathing in and out with her anger Lenny, Weiss, and Blake looked up.

"Um Yang..." Lenny said while tugging her sleeve.

Up above was a huge Nevermore, as if the large insect wasn't enough to scare Lenny, a bird resembling the one he crashed into but the size of that. Nope! Said bird flung one of its feathers at Jaune making him jump off the tree in time and ungracefully land on his back.

"Owww my back..." the Arc said painfully.

"Great! Now we all can die together!" said Yang in an annoyed tone.

"Not unless we figure out how to deal with these things!" said Lenny as he activates the spinning hook weapon.

"You know how to use that thing?" asked Blake.

"Maybe..." Lenny answered in a nervous tone.

To add to their Grimm situation a pack of several Beowolves and Ursai appeared.

"Great just what we need." Lenny said sarcastically.

"On the bright side it'll make things more interesting." said Yang with a grin.

"For you maybe."

While Pyrrha distracts the Deathstalker away from the group, they immediately open fire upon the lesser Grimm coming towards them. Only two Beowolves were shot and killed as the rest were closing in upon the huntsmen. Lenny aimed for one of the Beowolves legs in hopes of hindering them. It worked, the Beowolf fell and tripped over another but it was not enough.

Weiss used her glyphs to jump over a Beowolf as Blake done the same by using some sort of shadow semblance. Yang started to brawl with the Ursa while Nora attempted to mount it. Ren did some amazing acrobatics to avoid swipes from two Beowolves. As for Lenny, he did not possess such physical capabilities like the others did so it was unfortunate that a Beowolf had pounced on him and attempted to claw his face out if not for the hook weapon keeping it at bay. Though Jaune sort of fared better as the blonde had his shield raised and was pinned against the tree. Lenny would've helped the Arc but the bastard mutt on top of him knocked his gun away by an arms reach from him.

It's jaws snapped at his face, too close for comfort. Lenny grunted as he tried to reach for his revolver, it was quite the position he was in. His left foot pushed back the Grimm's right bicep, the weapon he held was pushing it's neck, and his other leg kicking at it's other claw. His finger barely touching the grip.

Feeling that this gone on long enough, Lenny pulled the trigger to make the hooks spin and wrap around the Beowolf's neck, the end result was gruesome. The Grimm's neck was twisted, snapping it's head in the wrong direction. The Beowolf stopped moving and almost fell on Lenny if he had not get up in time. Lenny panted as he grabbed his pistol and immediately shot the Beowolf pinning Jaune, it was only staggered but that gave the blonde enough time to shove his sword into it's heart. Lenny was now busy catching his breath that he did not notice Pyrrha running by him.

"Lenny!" He heard from Yang. He then suddenly notices thumping noises coming and raises his head to see a giant stinger coming straight for him. With no time to react, Lenny sat there helplessly.

That is until the stinger froze into place by ice. As the Death Stalker attempted to free itself, Lenny turned to see Weiss walking towards him.

"You are one of the most unruly person I've ever met, obviously not fit to fight the Grimm well, but regardless we're partners for the next four years whether we like it or not." she said as she helped him up. "And I would rather not fail keeping you alive. I also know that I can be quite... difficult at times."

Lenny smirked. "Thanks Ice Queen."

Weiss gave him a small irritated glance. "Also can you please not call me tha-"

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune said as he pointed at the Nevermore.

Weiss now irritated at Jaune interrupting her pet peeve. Despite this she said. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Everyone stared at the relics remaining at the temple.

"She's right. All we had to do is grab a chess piece and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Lenny said.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" said Jaune as he grabbed the other gold rook.

Suddenly the Death Stalker made a crack in the ice.

"Time we left!" said Ren.

* * *

The group made it to another series of abandoned structures as the Nevermore followed them from the air. They've spread out and took cover as it fired more of it's feathers at them. They saw the Death Stalker bursting out of the trees causing them to run. Lenny saw Nora distracting the Nevermore with a barrage of pink grenades, unaware of the giant scorpion behind her until Ren and Blake slashed it. The Death Stalker now gave chase to Blake and Ren as Weiss used her glyphs to help Nora get to safety.

They all ran towards the stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore heading towards them. As it crashed into the bridge, destroying it, Lenny was sent to the edge due to how much force the Nevermore used. As he was now hanging on for dear life, Yang came and helped picked him up.

"Thanks." Lenny said to her as he now looked at their situation. The initiates are now separated from each other, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were fighting the Death Stalker as Jaune and Nora went over to help them. The Nevermore was retreating temporarily so it can swoop by them again. Yang decided to carry Lenny in bridal style, without warning, and jumped to climb to a ruined platform on the tower where Weiss was.

At this moment Blake made her way right next to them and said. "It's tougher than it looks!"

"No kidding," said Lenny as Yang places him down, now looking at the incoming Nevermore. "How are we going to take this thing down?"

Yang gave her own answer as she cocks her shotgun gauntlets. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

"But-"

"No butts Lenny just shoot the damn bird."

Lenny mentally sighed as he loaded his revolver with explosive dust rounds and shoot them at the Nevermore along with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Their ammunition barely had any affect on the Nevermore as it then rams into the tower. As the platform fell, Yang carried Lenny once again due to his inability to accomplish impossible physical feats such as jumping from one individual stone to another. They all made their way to a higher bridge.

Yang without warning once again threw Lenny towards Weiss who promptly caught the detective by using her glyphs.

"I think I'm going to be sick after all this is done." Lenny stated.

"Oh quite being such a cry baby." his partner said a bit harshly. Weiss looked up to see Yang pelting the Nevermore with round after round but it was quite obvious. "None of this is working!"

 _'Come on! This is no use! We're all as good as we'll be dead soon enough!'_ Lenny thought grimly about their situation. He was then struck with another headache. _'Gah come on! Not now!'_

 _Yet another vision. This time it showed him that he and the girls concocted some form of plan involving him being slingshoted at the Nevermore. In a flash he was riding it like Nora did with the Ursa._

"Hey I have an Idea!" said Lenny as he explained his plan to Weiss, leaving out the last part of his vision.

"Are you crazy!" The heiress said with bewilderment in her eyes. "There's no way that'll work! Let alone there's no way you might be able to survive that!"

"Trust me on this!" said Lenny. "And tell the others!"

As Weiss entered the fray, Lenny was trying to figure out what to do with the hook weapon of his. He quickly found that if he could hold the trigger long enough, wind from the dust vile will appear and charge up. He did a small jab with the weapon in hopes of sending that wind energy as some form of projectile but all it did was send him dashing forward.

He then looked to see that Weiss already froze the Nevermore's tail in place as Blake threw her weapon at Yang to make a giant slingshot on two pillars. Lenny ran towards the middle whilst charging the hook weapon before using it to jump onto the ribbon, stretching all the way to where Weiss was standing. The heiress held it in place for him by using her glyphs.

"You know I've never expected you to make this type of plan." she said as Lenny positioned himself.

"You can thank my visions for that." Lenny responded. "Also think you can make the shot."

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said smugly. Lenny was slightly worried but before he can make a comment he was launched.

Flying through the air towards the giant death bird, Lenny prepares the hook weapon and said to himself. "I Hope I Know What I'm Doing?!"

After what felt like time slowing down, Lenny latches himself on the back of Nevermore's head, using the hook weapon to sink itself into the corner of the over sized bird's mouth. It screamed in agony as the ice trapping it's tail broke and it flew. Lenny held on for dear life, wrapping his legs around the neck.

* * *

Jaune and his group had just finished defeating the Death Stalker and was now watching the events unfold on Lenny's side.

"What is he doing?!" Pyrrha said.

"Hey he kinda looks like he's doing what I did!" said Nora mentioning the Ursa ride she had. "Except on a giant bird! Now I want to do that!"

"Nora no..." Ren said, tired out from the Death Stalker.

"Woah..." Jaune said in amazement.

* * *

Weiss, Blake, and Yang watched as Lenny wrestled with the Nevermore while spouting curse words.

"So was this what he had in mind?" Blake asked.

"Honestly no clue." Weiss said. "He told me that his plan came from a vision."

"So he can what? See into the future?" Yang asked.

"Kind of... That's what I think his semblance is."

* * *

"Come on you Stupid Bird!" shouted Lenny as he pulled at the Nevermore's mouth corner. The large Grimm was desperate to get him off as it started to shake. This resulted Lenny steering the Nevermore into several stone pillars before ramming it several times into the side of the cliff. He then steered it near the ground. The Nevermore did a spin maneuver causing Lenny to dangle briefly. The young detective decided to bring out his revolver and shoot several powerful rounds point blank into it's eye.

The Nevermore gave one final shriek as the bullets penetrate it's brain before falling down motionlessly into the ground. Lenny held onto the back of the head to protect himself from impact. It slid several ten meters before stopping completely. Everyone ran over to check to see if Lenny survived. Amazingly he did thanks to his aura and was now groaning as he got off the dead Grimm.

"Hey Lenny are you okay?" Jaune asked as he went to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"That was Awesome! What you just did!" said Nora.

"You were really reckless you know that right?" said Weiss.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" said Yang.

"Still pretty reckless though." said Blake.

"And I admit that." said Lenny. He suddenly started to gag for a few moments before dropping to his hands and knees as he then proceeds to throw up all over the ground. This of course caused everybody to back away to avoid any of his insides touching them.

"Well... That was a thing!" said Yang.

* * *

After making their way back to Beacon the initiates were now standing in the auditorium waiting for their teams to be formed. Team CRDL (Cardinal) was formed led by Cardin Winchester and was soon followed by JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune surprisingly. Lenny smiled and congratulated him though he could not help but laugh when Jaune fell on his rump.

"And finally," Ozpin announced as he motioned the last four initiates to come forth. "Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Lenny Ryan. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team LWBY (Liberty). Led by... Lenny Ryan!"

This shocked Lenny to an extent along with Weiss. Yang gave him a friendly smack on the back.

"Hey congrats Sherlock!" she said. "By the way what are you going to name your new weapon?"

"Huh?" Lenny said confused.

"Every weapon of a Hunter at least has a name." Yang explained. "For instance these puppies I'm wearing on my wrists are called Ember Celica."

Lenny looked at the weapon at the side of his belt. He thought about it for a bit, remembering all the times he used it without any prior knowledge as he learned that it mostly used wind dust as it's main source of power.

"I think I'll call it the Skyhook."

* * *

In the night sky of Vale's harbor, criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick had been plotting nefarious plans under a more sinister figure. Though recently he'd gained a ton of stress from that same figure. As if that weren't enough, he'd been forced to work with the terrorist organization, the White Fang. After overlooking the map of the kingdom and his new container of dust, he decided to take a smoke break.

Now standing at the side of the ware house, he took out a cigar and lit it to inhale to his hearts content. That is until a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Feeling well brother?"

Roman's eyes slowly shifted to the figure standing behind the light, said figure walked into it to reveal himself. He almost bore a striking resemblance to him except more older. His face was covered with orange mutton chop sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black tailcoat jacket that had silver lining and buttons along with some black pants and a shoulder cape of similar color. He had a golden chain that ran along the side of the pants.

Unlike Roman he smoked from a pipe instead of cigars and on his head was a top hat with red wrappings.

"Greek?" said Roman in disbelief, almost dropping his cigar.

"The one and only." he introduced himself by taking his top hat off, revealing his tied up hair as he'd bowed. "Missed Me?" he said while putting the hat back on.

"Where were you all these years?" Roman asked with a scowl. "I thought you were-"

"Dead? I know." Greek said, keeping his smirk. "Let's just say I've been a little busy all these past couple years."

He reached inside his coat to pull out a bottle of what Roman presumed was red dust.

"Liquid Dust? Really brother." Roman said unimpressed as he'd been handed the bottle.

"Not Dust." Greek said pulling out a syringe of the same substance and rolled up his sleeve. "Observe."

As Greek inserted it into his blood stream, Roman immediately thought he was crazy since injecting dust was said to be extremely painful and most of the time kill you. That was until Greek shot a fire ball at an unfortunate seagull that happened to be watching them. Looking at the burnt corpse Roman assumed that Greek had gain an Aura and Semblance.

"If you're assuming I have those think again." Greek said as if he'd read his mind. "What you hold in your hand now is called a Plasmid. A serum that had been processed from a power called ADAM."

"Okay you kind of convinced me." said Roman. "But what do you want."

"Other than this reunion we're having, I would like to have in on your operation." said Greek. "I've heard you've made quite the reputation while I was gone."

"And what makes you think I'll say yes?" Roman said skeptically.

Greek's smile grew wider as a submarine like ship rose out of the water. "I've brought more of course."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Finally it's here, though pretty much behind schedule than I initially thought. Anyways I know this chapter is a rewrite of Players and Pieces but please **understand** that someone needed to take Ruby's place since she now lives in Rapture and it's mostly from my OC's perspective. I've also tried to make it not sound like the same episode as possible. As for the name **LWBY** (Liberty) I know most of you are going to question why I didn't make RWBY (and mistake it the name inappropriately) since Lenny has Ryan for his last name. To keep it simple I don't want it to be generic like some other writers did, not to say my story has similar plots to the main show.

As for the ending of this chapter I originally wanted a summary of Rose/Ruby's life in Rapture. Though I felt like it can be the beginning of the next chapter.

Also to the guest reviewers and some people, this Story is **not** dead but takes way **too long** to do so. Can't blame you if you did thought it was.

I would also like to mention the answer for these reviews are long over due so be sure to check out your previous one you've made. If you have a fanfiction account I can answer your questions immediately via PM if I feel like a chapter is taking too long to make.

 **Questions and Comments**

 **Alternet RedSkys:** Henry is basically Lenny's guardian. Also thanks for the advice.

 **Marc Ello-Re Yes:** Nah Fontaine is dead and you'll see Ruby in the next chapter.

 **I-lander's Mask:** Now that was interesting when I first read your review.

 **ultimate mayhem** **:** What's a Kiva? Also that's just my profile picture, I didn't make a cover for this yet. And yes it's basically Ruby wearing a Grimm mask, mostly inspired by the fanfic Grimm Heir.

 **Spartan13047:** Thanks, hopefully you're able to make your own RWBY/Bioshock crossover.

If you have any Questions or Comments leave a review and I might answer next chapter.

* * *

Scuba Soldiers:

First introduced after the civil war, a militia called the Shining Lights was formed consisting of the many survivors. Their suits were engineered to help breath and walk under water. Unlike the Protector series their suits were made much more lighter and slim compared to their bulky counter parts. They serve the role as Raptures military and police alongside the protectors. Small groups often go on expeditions to salvage what's left of the city and often assist gathering ADAM.


End file.
